The Lonely Hearts
by HeyMrsPotter
Summary: Post war dramione fic. Hermione returns to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. Everyone has changed, including her. But are all changes for the best?
1. Chapter 1

September 1st had arrived too quickly. For the second time since starting at Hogwarts, the first being last year, Hermione was not feeling excitement when she remembered the date. She was feeling nervous, and a little sad, for she was returning to Hogwarts but her two best friends were not. Harry and Ron had both been offered and accepted jobs as Aurors despite having no NEWTs. Kingsley Shacklebolt had offered Hermione a job too, in the Magical Law Enforcement but she had turned it down. It wasn't that she didn't want the job, but felt like she hadn't earned it. So she wrote to Professor McGonagal and asked if she could return to complete her final year.

Thankfully Hermione found out she would not be the only student from her year returning, in fact most had decided to come back and complete their final exams. The other year groups were starting the previous year again. The staff had decided this was the best option as there had been very little quality teaching whilst the Death Eaters had been teaching and then the school had needed to be repaired after the battle. Hermione was pleased that Ginny, Luna and Neville would all be there with her this year. Still, it made her sad that Harry and Ron weren't going back. Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without them. They had been pleased when she had told them of her plans, they had expected nothing less. They teased her about not passing on an opportunity to spend another year practically living in the library, reading more books than was strictly necessary and driving Madam Pince mad by insisting on taking out more books than anyone else was allowed.

They also weren't surprised in the slightest when the Head Girl badge arrived along with her book list for the year. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about being given the role. 2 years ago she would have been delighted, but so much had changed. She wanted a quiet year for once, a year in which she could keep her head down and really focus on her school work. That was never going to happen though, she realised this when she went to Diagon Alley two weeks ago for her school things. The second she had apparated into the busy street it was as though time had stopped. Dozens of eyes were on her, people had literally stopped just to stare. Throughout her visit (which was much longer than she had intended) she had stopped to have her photograph taken with several people and their families, had her hand shaken, been hugged, questioned, thanked and congratulated. It had been exhausting.

And so, a fortnight later, Hermione sat on her bed staring at her trunk packed with all of her purchases from the awful shopping trip. Crookshanks was curled up by her feet, purring contentedly now that she had given up trying to get him into his basket. She thought about the past couple of months and the aftermath of the war. She thought of the anger at the death eaters, the sorrow and pain of the many lives lost, relief and pride in her friends who had fought and won. She had felt so many different emotions in a short space of time, she had never thought it was possible to feel so much and so strongly. Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered once telling Ron he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. It had definitely grown since then.

Her relationship with Ron hadn't survived the aftermath of the war. He was an empty shell for a long time after Fred's death, not surprisingly. Both him and Hermione had decided to go back to being friends and Hermione found she could support him better when there was no romantic complications. He was in a much better place emotionally now.

Hermione sighed and pushed all thoughts of Ron to the back of her mind. It was time to leave and begin the journey that would start her final year of Hogwarts.

Platform 9 and three quarters was as busy and noisy as any other Spetember 1st. Owls were hooting and screeching, parents were shouting final reminders and goodbyes and children were being generally excitable. Hermione was standing just beyond the barrier after making the transition through the barrier separating the muggle world and the world in which she truly felt at home. She looked around and smiled fondly, finally finding the excited feeling she had been waiting for.

"Hermione dear!" A familiar voice shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Mrs Weasley, hi, how are you?"

"Oh fine dear, you know..." Mrs Weasly mumbled distractedly. Hermione could still see the pain in her eyes caused by the loss of her son, as fresh as the day he died. "Ginny is around here somewhere. No doubt saying a thoroughly non verbal goodbye to Harry" she said with a fond smile. Harry had spent most of his time since the war at The Burrow, the relationship between him and Ginny still going strong.

Sure enough Hermione spotted the redhead in the arms of her best friend further up the platform. She quickly walked over and cleared EE throat loudly.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny. Great to see you, it feels like it's been forever even though it was only last week" she hugged them both tightly.

"You too Hermione, are you ready to go find a compartment?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely. I'll have to head straight off to meet the head boy and prefects once we've found one but will be back as soon as I can after that"

"Cool! Who is Head Boy by the way?"

"No idea, my letter didn't say. There are plenty to choose from though, most of mine and Harry's year group are coming back"

"Most, but not all" said Harry, a hint of sadness in his voice. "You two had better get on the train, it leaves in 3 minutes"

Hermione took this as her queue to give her friends some privacy to finish their goodbye, she climbed onto the train and waited in the corridor for Ginny, who appeared a minute later. They soon found Luna and Neville sharing a compartment and Ginny joined them whilst Hermione headed to the prefect carriage.

Eager to find out who the Head Boy was Hermione quickly pulled open the door to find a carriage full of 5th year prefects but no sign of any fellow 7th years. She was just about to introduce herself when the door behind her slid open. She turned around and gasped. There stood, with a shiny 'HB' badge pinned to his impeccable robes and a shocked expression on his face, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter, the next will be longer and up ASAP. Please review :)

For what felt like an eternity, Hermione stared at Malfoy. Malfoy stared back. Finally a fifth year student spoke.

"Err, aren't you supposed to tell us what to do?"

"Um, yes, sorry" Hermione mumbled, turning her back on Malfoy. "Um, just patrol the corridors for now. Any trouble come and find me. I'll arrange a proper meeting once we've all settled back in at school."

The fifth years left looking rather confused.

"Smooth Granger" muttered Malfoy, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Well you didn't exactly help, did you?" She retorted. "Honestly Malfoy, what are you doing coming back to Hogwarts? Do you really think an ex Death Eater will be welcome?"

"Why I'm back is none of your business," he spat "so I suggest you keep your nose out!" And with that he stormed out.', leaving Hermione alone in the compartment.

She returned to her compartment to find Luna gone but quickly told Ginny and Neville about Malfoy's return.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Yep, and he's head boy" Hermione told them miserably.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry you'll have to deal with him this year. So much for a quiet year eh?" Ginny patted her on the arm sympathetically. Hermione simply sat with her head in her hands.

The compartment door slid open and Luna entered, a dreamy look on her face.

"I've just seen Draco Malfoy...Hermione did you know he's head boy?"

Hermione nodded, head still in her hands. "Yes, I know. Isn't it just fantastic?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't sound very happy about that..."

"Why would I be?" Hermione asked, sounding perplexed.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?!" Hermione was getting angry now. She really wasn't in the mood for Luna and her cryptic conversations.

"He's changed." Said Luna, as if if were the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed when her 3 friends continued to look confused. "His whole aura has changed. He's not so blue now. Daddy wrote an article in this months Quibbler about auras, here look..."

She flicked through the magazine looking for the page. Hermione spotted the words 'Crumple Horned Snorkack' too many times for her liking and knew that whatever was in this article would be utter nonsense.

"Got it!" Luna exclaimed, and laid the magazine on her lap for them all to read.

'_**Auras, what does yours say about you? By Xenophilius Lovegood.**_

_For years we have heard about people being 'green with envy' or 'feeling blue' and thought they were simply expressions, it seems this is not the case. Studies carried out by the Quibblers very own researcher, Emeric Erkinstoff, have found that each person has a colourful aura surrounding them, only seen by those who are gifted in the art of aura observing, or at rare times when two people are connected by a deep magic and one is feeling a particularly strong emotion. _

_Different emotions can change the colour of the Aura. See our guide below to see what your aura is saying about you. _

_Pink-lust, a strong sense of passion. _

_Red-anger, negative feelings and unhappiness. _

_Grey-loneliness, guilt, sorrow. _

_Gold-strong feelings of true true love, very rare. _

_Dark blue-fear, anger, your life is severely lacking love. _

_Yellow-general happiness and content in life. _

_Think you might have the rare gift of seeing Aurors? Please owl Xenophillius Lovegood, The Quibbler would love an interview!'_

"So, let me get this right," Hermione said, "you have this 'gift' of seeing 'auras'?"

"I don't think, I know." Luna said simply.

"And you think Malfoy's 'aura' used to be dark blue, showing, hang on" Hermione checked the article, "showing 'fear, anger and a life lacking in love'. Now you say it's grey," she glanced at the magazine again "which shows 'loneliness, guilt and sorrow'?" She scoffed, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've read since the Sirius-Black-is-Stubby-Boardman' article! Malfoy hasn't changed at all. He still is and always will be an arrogant little ferret!"

"Ahem. Thanks Granger." A voice appeared in the doorway.

"Malfoy..." Hermione groaned, her face reddening.

"If you're finished calling me an 'arrogant little ferret', there's a problem in compartment 8, apparently some of the new prefects are on a power trip and have made some first years cry."

Hermione sighed and walked out of the compartment, followed by Malfoy.

"That's odd..." Said Ginny. "Why didn't Malfoy call Hermione names back? He's called her mudblood for much less before..."

"Grey, grey, grey" muttered Luna in a singsong voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- here's another for you! Thanks for reading. If you have a second please review :)

All thoughts of Malfoy, crying first years and Luna's nonsense about auras were pushed too the back of Hermione's mind as soon as she got her first glimpse of Hogwarts. She sat up in her seat to try and get a better view of the magnificent castle, it's high towers and the soft glow coming from the  
windows, it was beautiful. Hermione visibly relaxed, finally feeling like she was home. Despite now having to spend a great deal of time with Malfoy, she knew the year would be a good one.

As the carriage, pulled by the school thestrals (which, thanks to the war, most students could see) drew closer to Hogwarts, Hermione could see that it had been fully restored. The walls, windows and doors that had been blown apart during the final battle were back to their original state, in fact, it looked as though no war had ever taken place.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny, Hermione's eyes, and the eyes of everyone else in the room, were on the sorting hat. The first years were huddled together, looking scared and confused. Suddenly, the rip near the hats brim opened wide and the hat began it's song:

_Welcome back to Hogwarts,_

It's the start of a new year.

The war is done, the Dark Lord gone,

And change is in the air.

Let us not make enemies,

But seek friendship instead

Leave all fighting in the past

The time for war is dead.

Yet I must still separate,

These bright and fresh young minds.

So sit just here and put me on,

Let us see what this hat finds.

Will you go to Gryffindor?

Where the brave of heart belong.

Or will I call out Ravenclaw,

Whose intellect is strong?

You could be a true Hufflepuff,

A trusty and kind friend.

Or will it be to Slytherin,

Their ambition knows no end.

For a hat, I'm awfully wise,

I don't sit on the fence.

I know which house you belong to,

So let the sorting commence!

Hermione clapped along with her peers throughout the sorting. She had particularly enjoyed the hat's song this year, especially the part about the war being over. Of course there had been the usual stuff about how they all should be making friends, presumably aimed at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Hermione chuckled quietly to herself at the thought of being friends with Pansy Parkinson, fat chance of that ever happening!

Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Mcgonagall stood up to address the students.

"Good evening, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I cannot express how pleased I am to see you all here. The last year was an extremely difficult one for us. We will never forget those who were lost, but believe me when I say time will help us all. I hope that we can all move on together in what I know will be a better wizarding world. Second years and above will notice that the castle has now been restored to its former  
glory, with one new addition. The returning seventh years will have their own dormitories rather than sharing with others in their houses. You will each have your own bedroom, bathroom and a shared common room area." This announcement was  
met with many whooping and cheering noises from the seventh members. Hermione was pleased, but managed to control her excitement better than her peers.

Mcgonagall continued, "I am also thrilled to announce that your Head boy and girl this year will be returning students Draco Malfoy and Hermione  
Granger," there was a round of applause throughout the room, "if the two of you could stay behind at the end, I need to speak to you about passwords for your dormitory. Finally, you may have noticed several empty spaces at the staff table, due to myself taking over as Headmistress, the most unfortunate death of Professor Burbage, and, once again, the need for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Mcgonagall turned as a door behind the staff table opened and 2 men walked out. "It is my pleasure to introduce Professor Wilkins, who will be taking over Transfiguration, Professor Charles, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and..."

"DAD?!" A yell from Ginny made Hermione jump. A third man, Mr Weasley, had just stepped out of the same doorway as the two new Professors.

"Yes, thank you Miss Weasley. Your new Muggle Studies teacher will be Professor Weasley." A round of applause and a lot of cheering broke out at this. Arthur Weasley gave an excited wave, his face as red as his hair with embarrassment.

"Now, let's eat!" McGonagall finished and sat in her chair.

Ginny was fuming. "Professor?! Professor Weasley?! My dad, muggle studies?!"

"Ginny, _calm down_," Hermione said firmly, "and please try to talk in full sentences. You sound like Ron first thing in the morning."

"I just...it's going to be mortifying! My dad the teacher. Urgh. I love coming to Hogwarts because I get away from home. Now more than ever I need to be away. Things are so depressing at home, after Fred...I mean, it's not that I don't think about him every day, but I'd rather think of happy  
memories, that's what Fred would want. Mum just cries all of the time, and Dad treads on eggshells, he hardly speaks anymore in fear of setting mum off." She sighed. "Dad being here can not be a good thing."

"You never know," Hermione said, "he might surprise you. Maybe this is just what he needs!"

Ginny shook her head, she looked deep in thought and Hermione decided not to continue the conversation, nothing she said would change Ginny's  
mind. Food, however, could distract it, and thankfully the plates in front of them magically filled at that moment. Dinner looked and smelled every bit as mouth watering as Hermione remembered. She began to fill her plate with all of her favourite foods and smiled to herself, she really was home.

After the dessert plates had magically been cleared, Professor Mcgonagall made a few more announcements, mainly reminders of Filch's banned items and not going into the Forbidden Forest. The new prefects led the first years out and in different directions to their dormitories. The returning seventh years waited in the entrance hall for Hermione and Draco so that they could be shown where their new sleeping quarters were.

Hermione approached the staff table, Malfoy followed dragging his feet. Mcgonagall looked up from her Evening Prophet paper and smiled.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Firstly, congratulations on your Headship positions. I want you to know I chose you both personally and expect nothing but the best from both of you. First things first, your new dormitories are situated at the bottom of the North Tower. You will find a large painting of the Hogwarts founders, your password is 'unity'. Once inside you will find names on all of the doors to the bedrooms, bathrooms are through the door inside your rooms. You will find as Head Boy and Girl that you have a few extra...privileges, use them wisely." Hermione and Malfoy looked confused but the Headmistress said no more on the subject. "Finally, I would like you to work with the prefects to organise a Christmas ball. Goodness knows we could use a party this year!" She smiled kindly. "That will be all I think."

Hermione and Malfoy turned to leave without a word or even a glance at each other.

"Actually," Professor Mcgonagall's voice made them stop and turn back, "just one more thing...do try to be civil to each other please. You are adults now, you need to behave that way." She looked at them sternly. They both nodded and left the Great Hall.

After meeting the other seventh years in the Entrance Hall, the group made their way to the north tower and their new dorms. Hermione gave the password and the large picture swung open, revealing the common room.

It was beautiful. The room was spacious with high ceilings. There was a seating area with a range of comfy chairs, sofas and even bean bags, placed right in front of the biggest fireplace Hermione had ever seen. House elves had already been and lit the fire so the room was warm and had a cosy feel to it. A banner hung in each of the four corners showing each houses colours and emblem. On the left hand side a staircase led up to a long corridor with bedrooms on either side. Hermione said goodnight to the others and opened the door bearing her name. A double four poster bed dominated the room, red and gold silk bedding covered it. The curtains that hung around it were also the Gryfindor colours and were a heavy material that Hermione could tell kept the sun out in the morning. Her trunk was already waiting for her at to foot of the bed. A door to one side led to the bathroom, complete with huge egg shaped bath, freestanding shower, toilet and basin. The red and gold theme continued in there on the tiles and fluffy bath towels. Hermione adored her new room, it was perfect. She went back into her bedroom and sat on the bed, noticing a piece of  
parchment on her pillow. It was a note from Professor Mcgonagall:

_Hermione,_

I hope you approve of your new dormitory.  
As Head Girl you also have your own house elf, Minnie. Should you need anything, simply call for her and she will assist you.  
Please keep me informed with any plans for the Christmas ball.

Professor M Mcgonagall

Headmistress. 

Hermione put the note on her bedside table and quickly dressed for bed, it had been a long day and her new bed was calling for her. She crawled under the duvet and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks to all my readers, I hope you're enjoying it so far. For all you dramione fans the contact between them starts a little in this chapter but more so in the chapters to come. I didn't want to rush their relationship because I want to keep them as close to character as possible. **

**Just a quick thank you to my 2 reviewers!**

**Jeremia-thank you, I'm really glad you're enjoying it!**

**Impulse 53669-thank you! I'm with you on that one, there's nothing worse than an 'Americanised' fanfic, after all the characters are British! Although I do admire the American fanfic writers who do stick to the British roots! **

**Now, on with the story! **

Hermione woke early the next morning, eager to begin her first day of classes. She showered and dressed in record time and practically skipped out of her room, not looking where she was going. As soon as she opened her door she collided with something small that had been standing outside of her door.

"Miss Granger!" A high pitched voice said at her feet.

Hermione looked down and to her horror realised the something small was a house elf, presumably her personal elf, and she had knocked her over.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." Hermione bent down and grabbed both of the elf's tiny hands and pulled her up. She was short, even for a house elf, the top of her head didn't even reach Hermione's hip. She wore what looked like a dress, but had clearly been fashioned from some curtains. They reminded Hermione of the ones her grandmother had. Cream with red roses. She wore a hat made of the same material. Her eyes were the size of tennis balls and bright blue. Of course she had the classic pointy elf ears sticking out of either side of her hat.

"Minnie is sorry, Miss Granger. Minnie didn't mean to frighten Miss." She squeaked quickly.

"No, it's fine Minnie, completely my fault, I really should watch where I'm going. It's lovely to meet you." Hermione smiled kindly.

"And you Miss. Is there anything Minnie can do for you this morning? Mr Draco sent me to ask and..."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, "Mr Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? You're his elf too?"

"Yes Miss, I was appointed by Headmistress McGonagall to assisst the Head Girl _and_ Head Boy. I asked Mr Draco if he needed anything and he told me to 'go away and see if Granger wants anything'" Hermione had to laugh at her Malfoy impersonation, it was actually very acurate.

"Well thank you, Minnie, but I'm absolutely fine. You can head back down to the kitchen, I'll call if I need anything."

"Thank you Miss, bye." Minnie disappeared with a 'pop!'

Hermione sat with Ginny at breakfast who began complaining about her father the second Hermione had sat at the table. She tried to distract her friend by telling her about the new Seventh Year dorms, in particular her own quarters and Minnie. It worked and Ginny chatted animatedly and expressed her jealousy until a new distraction came in the form of their new timetables.

"Oooh, " Hermione glanced down that day's column, "Free all morning, Defence, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies this afternoon. I'll get to meet all of the new Professors! Well, except..." She glanced at Ginny, who, thankfully, was too preocupied with her own timetable to have heard what she was saying.

Hermione spent all morning in her favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts, the library. It was blissfully quiet with it only being the first day back. Even Madam Pince eying her suspiciously did not dampen her spirits.

After lunch, Hermione left the Great Hall as soon as she had finished eating. She wanted to get to Defence against the Dark Arts early so that she could get a good seat near the front. As much as she missed Harry and Ron it was nice to be able to rush to her classes without them slowing her down or teasing her. She smiled fondly as she thought about her best friends and wondered how they were. Making a mental note to send them both an owl after dinner, she entered the empty classroom and sat down, front and center. Just as she was unpacking her wand, quill, parchment and books the door swung open and Professor Charles walked in.

"Ah, you must be Hermione, Professor McGonagall said you would be here. She's excused you from my class and asked if you would go to her office immediately. The password is 'Albus'."

"But...your class," Hermione protested, "I don't want to miss anything, especially not on the first day back!"

"Trust me, by the sounds of the rumours, there is very little left to teach you about defending yourself. I will make sure you get your homework though, I shall give it to one of your peers. Now go, Professor Mcgonagall will be waiting for you, she seemed distressed."

Beginning to worry, Hermione quickly grabbed her things and hurried along to the Headmistresses office. She gave the password and ascended up the moving spiral staircase. Once at the top she found the door open and heard Mcgonagall telling her to enter.

"Ah Miss Granger. Sorry to have to disrupt your lessons however I have some important news. It seems your friends Harry and Ronald have been injured..." Hermione's heart stopped. McGonagall carried on talking but Hermione's brain just wasn't absorbing the information. She heard words such as 'St Mungo's', 'Death Eaters' and 'Duelling' and each one hit her like a slap in the face. She realised that she was sitting down, Mcgonagall was pushing a goblet into her hand and telling her to drink, Hermione obeyed, not really sure what she was drinking. After a few seconds she felt herself relaxing.

"That was a calming potion," Mcgonagall explained, "you looked like you needed it. The boys are going to be fine Hermione. I've arranged for you to floo to St. Mungo's to visit them. You can leave your school things here, I'll have Minnie take them to your dorm."

Less than 5 minutes later Hermione found herself running along the Fourth Floor corridor ("you want spell damage, floor 4." The woman at reception had told her in a bored voice after Hermione had pushed to the front of the queue and simply yelled Harry and Ron's names at her).

She spotted Mrs Weasley outside of a ward talking to a Healer and skidded to a stop next to her.

"Ron...Harry...where..?" She panted.

"Hermione dear, calm down! They're in the end two beds on the left hand side, both awake and both insisting they be allowed to go home." Mrs Weasley explained, disdain obvious in her voice.

Hermione rushed into the ward and her eyes sought her two best friends. Relief flooded through her as she saw them both sitting on one bed playing exploding snap. Ron had a gauze covering his forehead. She walked over to them grabbed them in a right hug and then hit them both around the back of their heads.

"Ow Hermione!" They both yelled. "What was that for?!"

"Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again!" She scolded them through gritted teeth. They simply grinned at her. "Well," she said, "what happened then? Are you both alright?"

Harry and Ron proceeded to explain that they had been on a mission for the Auror department. After the fall of Voldemort some of his Death Eaters had, once again, managed to slip through the Ministry's fingers. The Auror office had been given a tip-off regarding their whereabouts which had turned out to be true. The whole team, including Harry and Ron, had prepared for a week to head down there and arrest them. They assumed because they had the element of surprise that they would be safe. As it turned out the tip-off had been sent by one of the Death Eaters in the hope that Harry would come. They wanted revenge.

"So they sprung out on us just past the apparition point where they had been hiding." Harry said. "Before I could say 'Merlin' I'd been hit by 6 different stunning spells. Woke up here with Ron next to me who had tried to dive in front of me but knocked his head on a lamp post and knocked himself out." Ron went rather red at the ending of Harry's explanation. Hermione simply stared at them both, open mouthed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot." Said Ron. "But that's not the story we're telling the beautiful trainee healer, is it?" He glared at Harry, who shook his head.

"I can't believe it boys," Hermione had found her voice, "I'm so glad you're both ok! What happened to the Death Eaters then?"

"The rest of the Auror team caught 'em" Ron told her, "they're now locked up in Azkaban, where they belong."

Satisfied that the boys were ok, Hermione joined them in several games of exploding snap, joined in laughing with Harry when the trainee healer Ron had mentioned earlier came in and Ron's face went as red as his hair and updated the boys on everything that had been happening at Hogwarts. Other visitors and well-wishers came to see Ron and Harry, mostly the Weasley family, except Ginny who had been told by her mother to stay at school, but also Tonks' mum with little Teddy, it was nice for Hermione to see them all. She decided to leave when the Healers arrived with dinner for Harry and Ron, having ignored their pleas to be allowed to leave (they were to stay in one more night for observations as per the request of Mrs Weasley).

She arrived back at Hogwarts and updated McGonagall on how the boys were and went to the Great Hall for dinner and to let Ginny know she had seen the boys and they were fine. Of course Ginny was in a tremendously bad mood having been told she wasn't allowed to visit both her brother and boyfriend but cheered up a little when Hermione passed on a letter that Harry had written for her.

When Hermione returned to the Seventh Year dormitory, she found Draco Malfoy sitting alone reading a book. When she entered he set his book on the table and walked to her, a peace of parchment in his hand.

"Here," he said, handing her the parchment, "homework from Professor Charles. It's easy, you'll have it done in no time. You didn't miss anything spectacular in the lesson either." And with that he returned to the sofa and continued to read his book. Hermione was confused by his lack of name calling, sneering and smirking, it wasn't like him at all. She folded the parchment and headed upstairs to her bed.

It had been an exhausting day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-here's another! I'm updating pretty quickly cause I'm back at work Monday so the updates will be further apart. Take this as my advance apology! Please take a second to review :) Enjoy!**

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was reading The Daily Prophet's surprisingly accurate account of the previous day's arrests. She was pleased to see that Harry had refused to comment, it served them right after the awful things they had said about him in the past! She folded the paper and started absentmindedly picking at her toast whilst half hearing the conversation taking place on her right.

'...crying in the toilets' Lavender Brown was in the middle of sharing the latest gossip with Parvati Patil.

'Malfoy?! Really?' Parvati replied, shocked.

'Yep' Lavender said, nodding her head and enjoying the look on her friend's face. 'Myrtle swears he's been in there with her 3 times already this week'

'Myrtle? _Moaning_ Myrtle?!' Scoffed Parvati. 'Last week she swore on her life that Professor Snape had proposed to her before he died! She's not exactly a reliable source of information is she?'

'Well, no.' Admitted Lavender, disheartened. 'But' she added, speaking quickly, 'Mandy Brocklehurst told Lisa Turpin, who told me, that she actually saw Malfoy sneaking into the girls bathroom last night!'

Hermione decided she'd had enough at this point, she had no interest in idle gossip. She rose from the table and took a slow walk to her first lesson of the day, potions.

She was delighted to see Professor Slughorn again, and her good mood continued when she discovered they would be attempting to make Essence of Dittany. Of course Hermione had used this herself and knew first-hand how beneficial it could be. It was also very difficult to make (having already read the recipe in her Advanced Potion Making for NEWTs Students book). She quickly gathered all of her ingredients and set to work. 5 minutes into the lesson the dungeon door swung open and Draco Malfoy entered, mumbling an apology for being late. As he looked around for a space at a desk, almost all of the students spread out their potion ingredients or placed their school bags on the tables so that he wouldn't sit there. Hermione shook her head at the immaturity of the students and made no move to mimic their actions. Not that she wanted him to sit with her, she just assumed _he_ wouldn't want to sit with _her._ Unfortunately for Hermione, hers was now the only table that had a space at it. Draco walked over, set up his cauldron and began to make his potion. Hermione swore she had heard him thank her. Things became even weirder at the end of the lesson when Malfoy stayed behind and helped Hermione clean up the pufferfish eyes she had accidentally knocked off the table. She muttered a quick 'thank you' and headed out of the dungeons to the Great Hall as fast as she could so as not to be left alone with him.

At lunch, Hermione sat with Ginny, who was unusually quiet. The redhead sat and pushed her beef stew and roast potatoes around her plate, deep in thought. Eventually Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she turned to face Ginny.

"Right, that's it's. What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" Ginny looked up from her plate.

"You've sat there and not said a word all through lunch. And I didn't see you at breakfast. Is it Harry and Ron? I told you they're fine, in fact they're probably home by now."

"No, it's not that," said Ginny quietly, "I had my first Muggle Studies class this morning. I wasn't at breakfast because I had taken a puking pastil in an attempt to get out of it. Of course the girls in my dorm quickly realised, what with me being a Weasley and forced the other half of it down my neck. I had to go and face dad..."

"Oh dear," Hermione said, patting Ginny on the shoulder sympathetically, "was it that bad?" She had had her suspicions about Mr Weasley teaching, not that she didn't like him, just that he was very over excitable when it came to muggles...

"No," said Ginny, miserably, "he was brilliant. Absolutely perfect for the job. Really knows his stuff and everyone loves him."

"Fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling relieved. "So what's the problem then?"

"I was hoping he wouldn't be!" Said Ginny, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Hermione looked at her blankly, she continued. "If Dad was rubbish and no one liked his lessons then he would have left. I know the Ministry would take him back in a second so there was no worries about him not having a job. I hoped he would have been useless at teaching so he wouldn't interfere with my life here. Of course he insisted on calling me Ginevra, which I detest and everyone else found hilarious! And he told all of these stories about Mum telling him off for playing around with muggle stuff. I wanted the ground to swallow me up!"

"Oh Ginny, don't be so silly! He sounds happy and that's the main thing. You need to remember he lost a child this year, it's a wonder he has the strength to get out of bed every day. If you ask me this job will do him the world of good. You'll soon get used to him being here, I promise."

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled but said no more. Hermione knew that she was right and in time Ginny would see it too.

Once they had finished lunch, Hermione walked Ginny to Herbology, noticing that she had cheered up a little already and then headed to the library to spend yet another free period before her Charms lesson writing her Defence Against the Dark arts essay, which wasn't due in for another week.

After charms, Hermione desperately needed to use the bathroom. She had needed to go during the lesson but hadn't wanted to miss learning about frightening charms, what with NEWTs being so close (only 26 weeks away!) She groaned as she realised where she was, the second floor, and that the closest bathroom was that in which Moaning Myrtle resided. Inwardly cursing herself for drinking so much pumpkin juice at lunch, she pushed the heavy door open.

Once inside Hermione heard something that made her stop. Gentle sobs were coming from one of the cubicles, along with the unmistakable voice of Moaning Myrtle.

'It's alright, please don't cry. You just need to show everyone you're not the person you used to be, you've changed''

The sobs continued and Hermione found herself unable to move. Torn between not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping and intense curiosity, she couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to. As the crying continued Hermione stared at the tile pattern on the floor and wondered who it could have been. She could tell from the sound that it was a male with Myrtle. Remembering the conversation she had overheard at breakfast between Parvati and Lavender, Hermione thought about Malfoy. Was that Malfoy in there crying? Of course it wasn't! Malfoy didn't cry. Malfoy strutted, boasted, bragged and taunted. Draco Malfoy did not cry. So then who was it? And what was he doing in a girls bathroom? She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not hear the creak of the old cubicle door, nor the approaching footsteps.

'Granger?' A voice announced, interrupting her thoughts. Her eyes darted up and met with steely grey ones. She quickly turned on the spot and ran out of the bathroom, completely forgetting her full bladder. All thoughts were on Draco Malfoy, and his tear filled eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry for the delay! Unfortunately lost my job last week so haven't really been in a good place for writing! Feeling more positive now so here's some more Dramione action for you all! Please review if you have the time. I love reading them :) **

Hermione ran through the corridors until a stitch in her side meant she had to stop. She leant against a wall, doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"Granger!" An all too familiar voice shouted from further down the hallway. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy running towards her. She immediately began walking in the opposite direction, as quickly as she could manage with the sharp pain in her side. Malfoy continued to follow her, calling her name.

"Granger! Granger! HERMIONE!" Hearing Malfoy use her first name made Hermione freeze. She slowly turned to face him, finding him only a few feet away.

"Hermione..." He began.

"Stop." She interrupted him, "look, I know what you're going to say so let me save you the trouble. Filthy mudblood, tell anyone about what I heard and I'll regret it, some empty threat about your father et cetera et cetera...I get it. I won't say anything, just leave me alone, okay?" She turned on her heel, about to walk away when Malfoy grabbed her arm. Shivers shot up her spine, she hated him.

"Wait, that's not what I was going to say." He began, "I mean, yes, I was going to ask you not to tell anyone. But I wasn't going to call you a...a..."

"A what Malfoy?" Hermione spat. "A mudblood? Why not, it wouldn't be the first time. It wouldn't even be in the top 10."

"I don't call people that anymore. I don't care who or what your parents are. Or anyone else's for that matter. Look where fighting over blood status has got wizards in the past..." Hermione got the feeling Malfoy wasn't even talking to her anymore. He was staring at his shoes. She had never seen him look so...vulnerable. Was what he was saying true? Did he really not care?

"Whatever Malfoy, your secrets safe with me. Now let me go." Hermione had realised that Malfoy still had hold of her arm. Obviously Malfoy hadn't noticed either because as soon as she mentioned it he quickly withdrew his arm. He mumbled his thanks as Hermione walked away. She was, once again, confused about her interaction with Malfoy.

Once back in her room, Hermione sat at her desk with some parchment and a quill. She had decided to write a letter to Harry and ask for his thoughts on Malfoy. She wasn't even sure why she was so bothered, but something was nagging at her and she just had to get to the bottom of his strange behaviour.

_Hi Harry, _

_How are you? Glad to be home? _

_I've just finished my first day of lessons, NEWT level work is hard but I'm already ahead on my homework. I'm missing you and Ron a lot, tell him I said hello!_

_I'm writing to ask your opinion on something. Malfoy has been acting very weird since we got back to school. He's been almost nice, well by his standards. We've spoken a couple of times about work and he sat next to me in potions when there wasn't another seat (without a fuss!) and today I caught him crying in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He gave me this speech about him not caring about blood status and it's all very strange! Have you heard anything about his family at work? I know Lucius is in Azkaban but what about Narcissa? I know I shouldn't care but it's driving me mad! _

_Love to you and Ron,_

_Hermione. _

After changing out of her school robes Hermione took a slow walk to the owlery. Much to her annoyance, she kept thinking about Malfoy. Replaying their interactions over the past 3 days. Him being Head Boy, her calling him a ferret and him not reacting, passing on her homework, twice in potions, catching him crying in the toilets and the bizarre conversation that followed. She'd had more contact with him in 3 days than in the 7 years since they met in first year.

Without realising it, Hermione had reached the top of the staircase that led to the owlery. She could hear someone moving around inside and knew who it was before she even opened the door. Sure enough, the first thing she saw once inside the large circular room was Malfoy. He had looked up to see who had joined him and didn't look surprised to see it was Hermione. He quickly averted his gaze and went back to feeding treats to his grey eagle owl.

Hermione found one of the schools owls which wasn't sleeping and began to tie her letter to Harry to it's leg. She could feel Malfoy's eyes on her the whole time and was reluctant to turn to face him so watched the owl and her letter fly off until they couldn't be seen any more. She walked to the door with her eyes on the dropping-strewn floor avoiding all eye contact with Malfoy.

"Err, Gr-Hermione?" She cursed inwardly as he called her name before she could open the door. What did he want now? She simply looked at him without a word. He took this as his cue to continue.

"We need to start giving the prefects their duties and planning the Christmas ball..."

With all of the excitement since the start of term with Mr Weasley, Ron and Harry, Hermione had totally abandoned her Head Girl position. She mentally scolded herself for being so forgetful.

"Um, yes, I hadn't forgotten. I've already made some notes about the ball and drafted a rough timetable for the prefects. We'll meet after dinner in McGonagall's old Transfiguration classroom with the prefects to discuss it." She lied, not wanting Malfoy to know she had forgotten.

"Fine, I'll let the prefects know." Malfoy seemed a little disgruntled, probably because Hermione had done, or at least said she had done, all of the work.

Without another word, Hermione left the owlery and headed back to her dorm to do the work she had supposedly already done. The timetable was easy, all the prefects really had to do was patrol the corridors and make sure everyone was back in their house common rooms and dorms by curfew. She also arranged a fortnightly meeting with herself and Malfoy to discuss any issues.

The ball planning was harder. A lot harder. Hermione had never even planned so much as a tea party before. Her family never made a fuss and would always go out for a quiet meal on birthdays and other special occasions and Hermione's birthday always fell during term time so parties were out of the question.

She thought back to the Yule Ball in fourth year and made a list of everything she thought they would need. Music, decorations, food, drinks, maybe a theme? The list looked pitiful. She couldn't take that to the prefect meeting and dinner was starting now. Panicking, Hermione thought about skipping dinner but she was starving, then inspiration struck.

"Minnie?" She called out and the house elf appeared with a pop!

"Yes Miss Granger?" Minnie squeaked.

"Would it be possible to have my dinner brought here please?" Hermione was angry at herself for using the elf this way but she needed more time and knew she wouldn't be able to sneak a plateful of food out of the busy Great Hall without anyone noticing.

"Absolutely Miss! Minnie will fetch it and be back before you can say 'bearded hipogroffs!'" With a giggle at herself, Minnie disapperated. She had seemed thrilled that Hermione had needed her, this made Hermione feel better about asking. Minnie returned as quickly as promised with beef stew and roast potatoes and a bowl of ice cream for desert.

"This looks amazing, thanks Minnie." Hermione said with a smile for the elf.

"Minnie is pleased to help. Is there anything else you need Miss Granger?"

"Actually Minnie, there is something. Were you here when we had the Yule Ball?"

"Yes Miss. Minnie has been here for 15 years. Minnie helped making food and decorations for the ball with some of the other elves."

"Brilliant! Then I really do need your help..."

An hour later Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's old classroom, arms full of notes.

She used a quick multiplying charm on the prefects timetable and handed one to everyone as they came in the room. Thankfully Malfoy arrived last so she didn't have to be in a room alone with him. Only a few changes needed to be made to accommodate quidditch practice and gobstones club but overall the prefects were happy with it. Hermione promised to make the changes and hand out the new copies at breakfast the following morning.

"Right then, I guess you lot can go now then." Malfoy said, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"But what about the Chr-" Hermione began to remind him about the plans for the ball, refusing to let her work go to waste, but Malfoy interrupted.

"McGonagall wants it to be just the Head Boy and Girl to plan it. She spoke to me at dinner and asked me to pass the message on as you weren't there. The rest of the students haven't been told yet."

The prefects protested and demanded to be told what they were talking about but Hermione and Malfoy eventually managed to get them out of the classroom. Hermione placed a silencing charm on the room as Malfoy magically locked the door. Both returned to their seats and Hermione started talking Malfoy through her notes for the Ball.

Two hours later Hermione was back in her bedroom sitting on her bed. She was looking through the revised notes and couldn't help but smile as she thought about the upcoming ball. Draco had had some amazing ideas, years of fancy parties and gatherings planned by his mother for the high society wizards had obviously prepared him for this. They had talked about Hermione's (and Minnie's) ideas and made them better. Then they had allocated jobs to each other, who would contact the bands they wanted to hire, speak to various members of staff and get a team of house elves. Hermione had to admit that she and Draco actually made a good team when it came to planning a party, they had even shared a laugh when Hermione finally confessed she had asked Minnie for help.

Hermione shook her head when she realised how much of her time was now taken up thinking about Draco Malfoy. Just as the thought crossed her mind there was a tap at her dormitory window. It was the school owl, carrying Harry's reply...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N just a short chapter, as always reviews are appreciated! I forgot to thank Barnold in my last author note for the idea of using the last lines as my chapter summary, Im useless at writing them so it was a good help! Enjoy...**

_Hermione,_

_I'm good thanks, Ron too. He's got a big date tonight with that trainee healer from St. Mungo's, Lara. George spiked his coffee this morning with hair growing potion, it's down to his knees! I'm sure he would say hello if he wasn't too busy shouting at George and attacking his hair with his wand. _

_Your letter confused me, I'm not really sure why you're bothering to worry yourself about Malfoy but I did some digging for you anyway. _

_Yes, Lucius is in prison. My first thought about Narcissa was that she would be desperately trying to claw her way back to the top and save the Malfoy name and reputation, presumably by being extra nice. There's been a lot of donations made to various charities in the Malfoy name which supported my theory. I assumed Draco would be under Narcissa's strict instructions to be nice to everyone at school so that word got out about the new and improved Malfoy's. More digging found that this actually wasn't true. As it turns out the donations were made by Draco, not his mum. A friend of mine in the Wizarding Records department pulled Draco's and Narcissa's files for me and they're not even living in the same house anymore when he's not at school, she's still in Malfoy Manor but he's living in some flat in Muggle London, not too far from Kings Cross. _

_So I guess I don't really know why he's been acting strange, or why it's bothering you. Just ignore him, that's what you always told me and Ron. _

_I've attached another letter for Ginny, can you pass it on to her please. I'll write again soon and let you know how Ron's date went, if he manages to hex the antidote out of George! _

_Harry. _

After reading Harry's reply, Hermione was more confused than ever. She knew he was right, and that she shouldn't care, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious.

Shaking her head and trying to rid her mind of all thoughts related to Malfoy, Hermione wandered along to the Gryffindor common room to deliver Ginny's letter. She was glad Professor McGonagall had given the returning seventh years the passwords for their old dorms, Hermione had missed the common room, she had grown so accustomed to it in the 6 years she had spent in the school. She found Ginny sitting in one of the squashy armchairs in front of the fire, doing homework. Hermione sat down opposite her enjoying the familiarity of the seat.

"Hi Hermione, what's up?"

"Oh not much, just had a letter from Harry, he asked me to pass this one on to you." Hermione handed Ginny her letter, she grinned and quickly opened it, smiling fondly as she read it. Hermione watched her and felt a slight pang of jealousy. She wanted the comfort of being in a relationship, having someone to depend on. She thought of Ron going out with the trainee healer, even he was moving on. Hermione didn't want Ron back, she knew they were better as friends, but she wanted someone.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny had finished reading her letter.

"Hmm?" Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts.

"You look...distracted." Sensing Ginny's concern, Hermione decided that maybe a little girl talk was what she needed.

"Oh I've just got a lot on my mind. I've had some weird encounters with Malfoy of all people and Harry's just told me about Ron's date and I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely."

"What's happened with Malfoy? Is he being a git again?" Ginny asked angrily.

Hermione proceeded to explain her meetings with Malfoy, leaving out the part about him crying in the bathroom, and how it almost felt like they were friends in their Head meeting (Hermione remembered not to tell Ginny about the ball). She also told Ginny about the new information Harry had given her.

"Wow. Friends? With Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Ginny was stunned. "That's just...weird. Although I did notice that he didn't call you a mudblood on the train after he heard you calling him a ferret. Maybe he really is changing. It's not impossible is it?"

"I guess not..." Hermione said slowly. "I just can't help but be suspicious of him. I mean, you spend 7 years of your life hating someone, then they start acting like a normal human being, it'll take some getting used to."

Ginny laughed. "So you're making friends with Malfoy then? There's a sentence I never thought I'd say! Anyway, what's this about you feeling lonely? Are you missing my stupid brother?"

"No! Not at all. Me and Ron were always meant to be friends. I'm really pleased he's going on this date, he deserves to be happy. I think it's just seeing everyone either in a relationship or having babies (they had just found out that Bill and Fleur were expecting a baby) or going on dates. Then there's me..." Hermione sighed.

"Well you never know, maybe you and Malfoy will become more than friends!" The idea of this made both girls laugh, and for a while they couldn't stop. Hermione felt the stress she had been feeling easing away, this was just what she had needed. Between laughs the girls made jokes about meeting the parents, Christmas with the Malfoy's and breaking the news to Harry and Ron that Hermione was going out with Draco, each joke made the girls laugh even harder. They finally calmed down when a disgruntled fourth year came down from her room to see what all the noise was.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up ready to leave, "I really needed this, I feel much better."

"Any time Hermione, are you going back to your dorm to have sweet dreams of Malfoy now?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Oh yes, absolutely!"

"Well..." Ginny began, and then stopped herself.

"Well what?" Hermione demanded.

"He isn't exactly ugly is he? I mean, other than the whole Death-Eater-who-spent-years-bullying-you thing, he's actually pretty good looking!" Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth as soon as the confession was out.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione reprimanded her but still smiled. She had never really thought about the way Malfoy looked until now, now there was more to his personality. She couldn't entirely disagree with Ginny...but still, she could _never_ see herself sitting in Madam Pudifoot's with him on Valentines Day!

"I'm going before you tell me you've got a crush on Professor Slughorn! That's enough confessing for one night I think." Hermione hugged Ginny and then headed back to her own room. She felt happier than she had since arriving at Hogwarts. As much as she loved Harry and Ron and they would always be her best friends, she realised now what she had been missing by having 2 boys for her closest friends. Sometimes a girly conversation was just what the doctor ordered.

A/N I have to say, I was worried about posting this chapter. I think it shows a side to Hermione that we never saw in the books but I think all girls have! Let me know what you think...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N two chapters in one day! Big thanks to Impulse53669 who always leaves me lovely reviews! I passed 1000 reads today, can't believe it! Thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

The next few weeks after Hermione's conversation with Ginny were fairly uneventful. She was really enjoying her classes and loved the new teaching staff. Ginny had been right about Mr Weasley, his classes were brilliant and he was the perfect teacher. Mrs Weasley made a few appearances at the school and both looked happier than Hermione had seen them since Fred died. Mr Weasley had insisted on his wife coming to some of his classes and the students hung on her every word when she told stories of Arthur hiding amongst the chickens to play with watches and teapots.

Professor Charles was equally as brilliant, nearly all of their Defence against the Dark Arts lessons were practical, they practiced defensive spells as well as looking at creatures they might encounter and how to avoid their attacks. The students referred to him as the Anti-Umbridge and as soon as he heard this he started to begin all of his lessons began with "quills away, wands out!"

As for Professor Wilkins, Hermione _adored_ him. He had bright purple hair, which Hermione had first thought very unprofessional for a teacher and wondered if Professor McGonagall had lost her mind when she hired him. As it turned out, he was brilliant. He reminded her greatly of Tonks, not just because he was young and had wild hair, but also because he was clumsy but had a heart of gold and when it came to his subject area he was amazing. Other than McGonagall, Hermione had never seen anyone who could transfigure something so well. Now that they were at NEWT level they were looking at transfiguring larger objects, in their first lesson Professor Wilkins had magically expanded a classroom to fit not one, but two hipogriffs into it and transfigured one into a beautiful chestnut coloured horse (making the girls squeal with excitement) and the other into an eagle which soared around the room. From that moment on, the students loved him, particularly the girls. Hermione hadn't seen the female pupils react like that since Lockhart.

The situation with Malfoy had stayed pretty much the same. His regular seat in Potions was now next to Hermione, much to Slughorn's delight as he considered them to be his best students and their work improved even further when they occasionally helped each other out. They would meet once a fortnight with the prefects for them to report back on any problems or needing to make changes to the timetable to accommodate an increase in quidditch practice as the first match (Hufflepuff v Ravenclaw) drew closer. After each meeting Hermione and Draco would stay behind to talk about the Christmas Ball, the plans for which were coming along excellently. They didn't talk a great deal outside of Potions and their Head duties but Hermione was pleased at the dramatic change in their relationship, she no longer dreaded seeing him in the corridors or feared he would make snide comments or call her a mudblood.

October came around pretty quickly and before Hermione knew it it was the last Saturday of the month and Halloween. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was during the day, the feast would take place later that night. Professor McGonagall had placed a notice up earlier that week to say that this year they would be dressing in costume for the feast. Mrs Weasley had kindly made and sent a costume each for Hermione and Ginny.

Harry had sent Hermione a letter to say he and Ron would meet her and Ginny whilst they were in Hogsmeade. Hermione was up and ready to go extra early that morning, she was looking forward to seeing the boys, having not seen them since their stay in St. Mungo's. After breakfast she and Ginny headed out and arrived in the village with an hour to spare before they would be meeting Harry and Ron. They visited Zonko's, Honeydukes and a new shop called Witches Boutique, which had some beautiful clothes and jewellery. Ginny bought a pair of emerald green earrings, explaining to Hermione in a very un-Ginny like way that they were the exact colour of Harry's eyes.

Hermione laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with I-grew-up-with-6-brothers, tomboy Ginny Weasley?!"

Ginny just shrugged and grinned at Hermione, who took the gesture as Ginny's way of saying 'I'm just in love.'

When they arrived at the 3 Broomsticks Hermione bought them both a butterbeer and they waited at the bar. Harry walked in a few minutes later and was immediately grabbed in a tight hold around his neck by Ginny. Ron followed and to Hermione's surprise was holding hands with Lara, the healer from St Mungo's. Harry had told her in his more recent letters that things had been going well between them but had not mentioned she would be with him today. He looked nervous as he greeted Hermione and hugged her, Harry joined them and ordered butterbeers now that Ginny had put him down, and the 5 of them found a booth.

Lara was lovely, and totally perfect for Ron. She was clever and funny, she adored quidditch and was an avid supporter of the Chudley Cannons. Ron visibly relaxed as he realised that Hermione and Ginny approved of Lara, sitting back in his seat and putting his arm around her.

Too soon for Hermione and Ginny's liking, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. They said their goodbyes and walked back much slower than they had done the journey there. They went their separate ways to get changed for the feast.

An hour later Hermione was dressed in a black catsuit, complete with ears, tail and collar, she was feeling very self conscious. Mrs Weasley had attached a note explaining that Mr Weasley had bought something muggles called a television and a dee vee dee player and once he had tinkered around with it so that the magic at the burrow didn't affect it, they had watched a muggle programme called 'batman'. Her idea for Hermione's costume had come from the character Catwoman. Sensing that Hermione would have some trepidation about wearing the costume, Mrs Weasley had insisted that Hermione had a lovely figure and ought to show it a bit more (because, believe it or not, before she had 7 children Mrs Weasley used to wear much tighter robes!) Still, Hermione couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable. She was contemplating not going to the feast. She didn't have anything else to wear, and much as she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, she just couldn't work wonders with her wand and some material like Molly could. And she couldn't _not_ go to the feast, she was Head Girl.

Reluctantly she left her room and headed down to the feast. She tugged at random parts of the shiny blacks material, hoping it would stretch and not be so clingy. Once she arrived at the Great Hall she quickly rushed to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny, thankful to at least have her legs hidden.

Now she was seated Hermione looked around at the Hall. Hogwarts at Halloween was truly amazing. Candles floated above everyone's heads, underneath the enchanted ceiling which was pitch black and dotted with the stars Hermione had become so familiar with in Astronomy classes. Huge pumpkins had been hollowed out, carved and placed around the hall, more candles inside them, giving the hall an eerie glow. There were fake spiders and webs draped around the dishes and goblets on the table, which were black as opposed to the usual gold. Hermione thought the whole thing was perfect when combined with the costumes. Around the hall she could see zombies, skeletons, mummies and, much to her relief several other Catwomen. Luna was dressed as a werewolf complete with hovering full moon that she had charmed to follow her around and she kept letting out loud howls causing the people around her to jump. Ginny looked amazing dressed in a costume muggles wore as witches when they celebrated Halloween. She wore a black netted skirt and a black tank top, knee high purple and black striped socks and a pointy black hat.

The feast was amazing even by Hogwarts standards, by the end of desert Hermione could have sworn her catsuit was 3 sizes smaller.

Luna had joined them at the Gryffindor table after her fellow Ravenclaws had moved away from the howling, thankfully she had stopped once she had Hermione and Ginny's conversation to distract her. Slowly the hall started to empty when people went off to bed. The three girls talked and laughed until McGonagall finally sent those who were still up to bed too. It must have been past midnight. Hermione said goodnight to her friends and headed to the seventh year dorms. She entered the common expecting to find it empty as the others had gone to bed earlier, but was surprised to find Draco there. He hadn't noticed Hermione come in, he was staring intently at the fire, watching a piece of parchment burn. She was about to say hello when she noticed the silent tears falling down his face...


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last ones. I didn't want to add more plot to the end of it as I think it stands better alone. Thanks for reading and as always, your reviews are much appreciated! I'd really like some feedback for this one as its my favourite so far, lots of dramione action!**

Hermione froze, not sure what to do. Should she say something? Ask if he was ok? They weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies any more. They spoke often, and it wasn't like anyone else was there to make sure he was alright...

"Um...Draco?" She said quietly, so as not to startle him. He whipped his head around to see who had spoken and quickly wiped his eyes.

"What do you want Granger?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Oh, er, it's just...you looked upset...I just thought I'd..." She stammered.

"Just thought you'd what? Stick your nose in where it isn't wanted?" He looked seriously angry.

"I was just wondering if you were alright _actually_!" Hermione said heatedly. Clearly he hasn't changed as much as she had thought. She turned on her heel and stormed off towards the stairs to her bedroom when Malfoy shouted her back.

"Hermione! Wait!" She turned to face him, he continued, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

She was temporarily stunned by his apology. 'I'm sorry' are not words she ever thought she would hear Draco Malfoy say. He resumed his seat on the large sofa in front of the fire and put his head in his hands. Hermione tentatively walked over and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked after several moments of silence.

Draco sighed, pushed his hair away from his face and looked at her.

"My father is dead."

Hermione gasped, "oh Draco, I'm so sorry...I don't know what to say."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." He replied simply. "That man made my life a misery. So wrapped up in gaining power and money. Wanting to be the richest and most successful wizarding family, almost as feared as...well, you know." Hermione knew he was talking about Voldemort. She sensed Draco wasn't finished so she simply nodded for him to continue.

"He never loved me. Made it quite clear for as long as I can remember. I was just another pawn to him. Something he could control. When I came to Hogwarts I had already been told who I had to be friends with, which teachers to kiss up to. As I got older it was even his choice who I went out with." He mimicked his fathers voice, "the Parkinson's are an extremely important PURE BLOOD wizarding family. Don't mess this up child, the Malfoy name will not be tarnished." He laughed humourlessly, "ironic isn't it? That he was the one who dragged our families name through the mud. I don't give a toss that he's dead. He can rot in hell for all I care."

Hermione was confused, "but...you were crying...surely you can't mean that?"

Draco suddenly became very interested in tracing the pattern on the sofa with his finger, "It's my mother. She's the one that wrote to tell me. She's heartbroken of course. Wants me to help her with the funeral and stay in the Manor with her."

"Oh of course! She'll be in the Manor alone now that you moved out, poor thing." Hermione said without thinking.

"Yep...wait...how do you know I moved out? Only me and mother know I don't live at Malfoy Manor any more." He was staring intently at Hermione, who was very red and flustered.

"Er, well, don't be mad but..." she sighed, "when we first got back to Hogwarts and you were, well, nice, I got a bit suspicious and had Harry do some digging, he found your current address and realised you weren't living with your mum anymore." She said this very quickly and waited for Draco's reaction. He gaped at her and then started laughing.

"Granger, you are too nosey for your own good!"

"So, you're not mad?" she asked him, a small smile on her face.

"Mad? Of course! Total invasion of my privacy, not to mention involving Saint Potter! Fortunately, you've managed to cheer me up so I'll forgive you." Then he added, "this time."

"So what are you going to do about your mum then?"

"I don't know. I guess I should at least help her with the funeral stuff. Probably won't go though, she'll spend the day fussing over all those high society prats, I won't get a second thought. I'm definitely not moving back though. I never want to live there again. Too many bad memories..."

Hermione could understand him not wanting to live at the Manor. Last year it had been the meeting place for the Death Eaters, prison for those who had wronged Voldemort and his supporters, including Hermione and her friends. She absentmindedly touched the scar on her neck, made by Draco's aunt. It was a silvery white colour now but still visible. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"I'm sorry that she did that. I'm sorry about the whole thing. I can't even...it was just awful." To Hermione's surprise, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Please don't," she whispered, "let's not talk about it. It's over now."

"I knew, you know. I knew it was Potter. Even if he hadn't been with you and Wealsley. You spend 7 years hating a face, even a swelling hex won't stop you from recognising it." Hermione gaped at him open mouthed at his confession.

"But then...why didn't you say?"

"I didn't realise it at the time but later, after..._he_ died. I knew that's what I wanted. Potter to win. If he had lost then my life would have carried on that way, surrounded by death and torture, living in constant fear. I didn't want a life like that. Not for me, not for my mother, not for anyone."

Tears were now falling silently down Hermione's face. "Thank you." She whispered.

The two of them sat silently for a long time after that, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Draco broke the silence.

"Well, this has been...interesting."

"Yes, I guess it has been. Not exactly how I thought my night would end." Hermione smiled, she hadn't regretted it.

"How was the feast? I couldn't face it after getting Mother's letter..."

"Oh, you know, the usual. Pumpkins, candles and whatnot. The costumes were a nice addition." She didn't really want to let on how amazing it had been now that Draco was smiling again. He wasn't fooled though.

"Brilliant then? It's probably a good job I didn't go, I had no idea what to go as anyway. I thought about a dementor but didn't think people would have liked that."

"Maybe not. McGonagall did give a months detention to a third year Slytherin who came as the dark mark though. He's been banned from every Halloween feast from now on."

Draco grinned, "yeah, that was Adrian Pucey's younger brother, I heard him talking about it earlier this week at breakfast."

Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. If she had heard him she would have insisted he got a different costume. She yawned involuntarily. Surely it was past 2 in the morning now. She and Draco had been sitting for what felt like forever. Both decided it was time to go to bed. Draco extinguished the fire with a wave of his wand and said goodnight to Hermione. Just as she reached her door she heard his voice from the end of the corridor, where his room was.

"Hermione?" She looked over at him, "I forgot to say...love your costume." Hermione swore she saw him wink before disappearing into his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thanks to all my lovely readers, over 2000 now, wow! As always I LOVE reading your reviews so leave me plenty! Much love :) **

Friends. There was no other word for it. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were friends. They did homework together in the library, sat in front of the fire together in the evenings, Draco had even started sitting at the Gryffindor table at meal times. It was safe to say that staff and students alike were shocked. Any time Draco and Hermione were seen talking or sitting together someone started to whisper. Pansy Parkinson, much to Hermione's delight, looked livid whenever Draco sat with Hermione at meal times. Draco had told Hermione that she had cornered him between lessons on more than one occasion to demand that he stopped talking to Hermione and that they should get back together because his father would have wanted it.

Professor McGonagall was extremely pleased, she had told the pair that they were setting a great example to others about unity between houses. Hagrid took some persuading, Hermione had been visiting him once a week like she, Harry and Ron used to, he had been very disgruntled when she turned up one day with Draco. He had softened a little by the time they left, Draco had apologised for his positively awful behaviour in the past.

The new friendship had taken a little getting used to on Ginny's behalf but recently she had started to come around and had even spoken to Draco the past couple of times he had joined them. Of course she had been sworn to secrecy regarding Hermione's new friend, she hasn't quite gotten around to telling Harry and Ron yet. She had every intention of doing so, and had sat down to write them a letter on more than one occasion, she just couldn't get the words out.

"Hermione, you really need to tell them soon you know..." Ginny told her at breakfast for what felt like the millionth time. "It's not fair that I've got to keep secrets from Harry because you're too chicken to tell him you've gotten pally with his and Ron's enemy."

"Oh they're hardly enemies." Hermione said exasperatedly. "They just, don't really know one another."

"Either way, you need to tell them." Ginny stood up to leave, "Sooner rather than later please!" With that, she left for Charms.

Hermione finished her toast and then headed down to the dungeons for potions. Draco was already at their usual desk when she arrived. They had started making Polyjuice Potion a couple of weeks ago and were continuing with it today. Hermione had let Draco take the lead with it, having already successfully made the potion 6 years ago. For the first twenty minutes of the lesson Draco left Hermione alone with her thoughts. She was trying to work out the best way to tell Harry and Ron the truth, drafting letters to them in her mind. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Okay, that's it. What's going on with you today? Every potions lesson since we started making Polyjuice you've been on my back, have I added the right amount of boomslang skins? Have I crushed the lacewing flies enough? Today? Nothing. Not a word!"

She sighed "I'm sorry Draco, I have a lot on my mind. Ginny's been nagging me again about telling the boys about us being friends. I know she's right, I just wish she wasn't."

"Oh. That again...Look, I know Potty and Weasel..."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, Harry and Ron...I know Harry and Ron don't like me, the feeling is completely mutual, trust me. But they can't stop you from being friends with someone and I really doubt they'd stop being friends with you because of it. I'll tell you what, after dinner tonight, we'll sit in the common room and write them a letter, I'll help you."

"You will? That would be great." She smiled. "Now concentrate, you're stirring the wrong way!"

As promised, after dinner, Draco and Hermione were sitting at the table in their common room writing the letter Hermione had been dreading. They were surrounded by scraps of parchment, evidence of several unsuccessful attempts.

"It's useless! Maybe I'll just take you with me to the Weasley's for Christmas and you can tell them. Or they could just figure it out for themselves..." Hermione put her head on the table, groaning.

"Some Gryffindor you are! What a coward. How you ever managed to help defeat the most evil wizard of all time is beyond me!" Malfoy teased.

"Oh sod off Malfoy!"

"Ohhh, back to Malfoy now are we? I'm hurt..." He grinned at her, making her angrier.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping!" Her wand was now pointing at his chest.

"Woah, calm down! I was just trying to lighten the mood...you could do with relaxing once in a while you know...Look, this one is fine," he said, gesturing at the letter, "there's no easy way to tell them but this breaks it to them gently. Just send it before you change your mind." Hermione lowered her wand and read the letter once more;

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Hope you're both well. I'm missing you lots, looking forward to the Christmas holidays so I can see you. I was glad to hear things are going well with you and Lara, Ron. Will she be visiting over Christmas too? It would be lovely to see her again. _

_Harry, I never got around to thanking you for helping me with the Malfoy situation. As it turns out, you were right, he's no longer living with his Mum. The reason I know this for sure is, well, he told me. You see, what with me being Head Girl and him being Head Boy we've talked a lot this year and sort of become friends. Please don't be angry with me, he really is different this year. He hasn't really got any friends at school this year, not many Slytherin Seventh Years came back and all of the other Seventh Years avoid him after his involvement in the war. He also found out that his Dad died recently and his Mum is trying to get him to move back in with her. Anyways, a combination of a lot of things has developed into a friendship between us. I'll explain more when I see you both. _

_Love, _

_Hermione. _

Reluctantly, Hermione walked to the owlery to send her letter. Draco had offered to come with her so she could use his owl but Hermione had insisted on using a school one. She didn't want to anger her best friends any more than she had to.

A week past and Hermione still hadn't hear anything from Harry or Ron. She was starting to feel anxious. She knew that Harry had been writing almost daily to Ginny, who told Hermione that Harry had not mentioned her letter.

That was it. They had both decided they weren't going to speak to her again. Who could blame them really? She was friends with the person they disliked more than anyone. Except, well, she wasn't really. She was friends with Draco. Draco who was nice to her, who made her laugh, was clever and did his own homework. Draco, who didn't care that she was friends, used to be friends, with two people he didn't like. He wasn't Malfoy anymore, he had absolutely changed. If Harry and Ron were too stubborn to believe Hermione then that was their problem.

After reaching this conclusion, Hermione spent the next week stomping around, snapping at the younger students, giving detentions for small things like being too loud in the library. Ginny and Draco avoided Hermione like the plague for fear of being on the receiving end of her temper.

Finally, twelve days after she had sent the dreaded letter; the reply arrived. It was short and to the point.

_Hermione,_

_You have a Hogsmeade visit this weekend right? Meet us in the 3 Broomsticks at noon. We __need__ to talk. _

_Harry and Ron. _

Hermione shrank into her chair. This was not good.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N had intended to post this yesterday but got sidetracked writing something else (it's a one-shot of Hermione getting her Hogwarts letter, on my profile if you want to read it!) here is the dreaded meeting with Harry and Ron! Thanks to . , impulse53669 (as always),Maria Ribeiro and furface294 for the reviews! Keep them coming :)**

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit and the dreaded meet with Harry and Ron, Hermione had a rare lie in. She had hardly slept a wink last night and the little sleep she did get was filled with nightmares that all ended with her being hexed by Harry and/or Ron.

She showered and dressed slowly and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Ginny sitting with Draco and sat herself down next to them with a heavy sigh.

"Wow Granger, you look awful!" Draco said examining the bags under her eyes.

"Thanks a lot! You've just made this easier for me, now I can go to Hogsmeade and tell Harry and Ron that we're no longer friends and I was an idiot for ever thinking we were!" Hermione glared at him.

"Brilliant" he said with a grin, "I don't want to be seen with a zombie anyway" she raised her wand. "Kidding! Kidding! Hermione, it'll be fine. They've had weeks to calm down since you first told them. I'm sure they just want to hear it from you face to face and check you're ok. They're not going to disown you, you're their best friend. Besides, 'The Golden Duo' doesn't have such a good ring to it."

"Are you daft? Did you _see_ Harry's letter?" She pulled it out of her robes, it was crumpled from her carrying it around with her all week and looking at it repeatedly as if it would change.

Draco simply rolled his eyes and tucked into his bacon and eggs, he knew there was no telling Hermione when she was in this sort of mood.

Ginny had nothing to say on the matter. She was sulking because there was a Gryfindor quidditch team practice today, meaning she couldn't go into Hogsmeade to see Harry.

By the time Hermione had mentally prepared herself and walked ever so slowly to Hogsmeade it was almost time to meet the boys. Draco had walked with her, though they walked in silence, and promised to meet her as soon as she was ready to. He went with her to The Three Broomsticks, wished her luck and then turned back towards the shops. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed the door open. A quick glance around the room told her that Harry and Ron were yet to arrive. She ordered a butterbeer (although the firewiskey was very tempting) and sat in her favourite booth, facing the door. She stared at her drink, watching the hundreds of tiny bubbles float to the top and meet the white froth. Each time the door opened her head shot up to see who had entered. Finally Harry and Ron arrived, and they weren't alone. Draco was with them, and not by choice by the look of things. Both Harry and Ron had hold of one of Draco's elbows and were frog-marching him towards the table Hermione sat at.

The trio sat down opposite her, Draco squashed in the middle, wriggling for more space but not attempting to leave.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Now Hermione, this is very important...did you send me and Ron a letter saying that you and Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy who we have despised since we met him, were friends?" Harry asked, very seriously.

"Yes, and-" Hermione began but Ron cut her off.

"So clearly this slimy git has imperiused her." Ron said jabbing his thumb in Draco's direction.

"No, we-" Hermione started and was yet again interrupted, this time by Harry.

"I think you're right Ron. How can we reverse it? Hex him until he does it?"

Draco finally spoke up, "You pair of morons. I haven't put her under the inperius curse! You really think I want to rot in Azkaban like my Father? Look, you might not like it but me and Hermione are friends and we will continue to be friends whether you approve or not. It doesn't mean you have to like me, in fact, I'd rather you didn't. Hermione, tell them please so I can leave."

"Don't either of you dare interrupt me!" Hermione said menacingly, pointing at Harry and Ron. "Draco is right, we are friends at both of our free will. I'm not asking for the four of us to hang out together or even be in the same room after today. Just accept it, for me, please?"

"Fine. But we want to talk to you alone." Harry said, now looking at Malfoy.

"Brilliant, I'll be off then. See you when you're done Hermione." Malfoy said and nudged Ron, who stood to let him out, glaring the whole time.

Hermione relaxed a little now that there was no fear of a duel between the three boys. Harry was looking at her, a very worried expression on his face.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, I promise I am fine. This came as a big shock to me too, but Draco really is different now." She explained to them both about Halloween and how Draco's Father had died, prompting Draco to tell the truth about the trio at Malfoy Manor and not wanting to be reminded of it by going back there. When she had finished talking Harry and Ron were silent. Processing what they had just heard. Hermione waited patiently until finally Harry spoke.

"Fine. You're friends with Malfoy. I'm not saying I like it or that I trust him but I accept it. I trust you and your judgement Hermione, after all, you were always the brains out of the three of us. Just...be careful okay?"

"Yeah." Ron said, nodding. "And if that foul git steps out of line just once, you let us know."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She knew that Harry and Ron would never be friends with Draco but they were still friends with her and that's what mattered. "Thank you both. So Ron, how's it going with Lara?"

At this, Ron's face split into a grin. "Brilliant. She's...brilliant. She met Mum and Dad for the first time last week; they love her, of course. I was worried after the way Mum had been when Bill first started going out with Fleur-do you remember? But she adores her, even started teaching her the Wealsey family recipes! Not that she needs them, she's almost as good a cook as Mum is."

Hermione was delighted for Ron. Although he may not have realised it yet, he clearly loved her. For the next hour or so she listened to Ron talk fondly about Lara and Harry telling them about continuing to restore Grimmauld place. Hermione was thrilled to hear that he was planning on asking Ginny to move in there with him when she finished Hogwarts in the summer.

By the time they both had to leave, they were considerably happier than they had been when they arrived. Hermione hugged them both farewell and watched them apparate before leaving herself to find Draco.

She spotted his unmistakable blonde hair minutes later. He was coming out of Witches Boutique and carrying several bags.

"Still alive then?" He said when he had noticed her walking towards him. "Good, I'd never have managed Professor Slughorn's essay on my own! All sorted with Potty and Weasel?"

"Please don't call them that. And yes, everything is fine. They are no longer convinced that you cursed me and have accepted, begrudgingly, that you and I are friends."

"Good, I'm glad they aren't angry with you, I know how important they are to you." Hermione could hear the sincerity in his voice, it was actually quite touching. Realising that they were now standing in a crowded street just staring at each other, Draco quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"So...er...where do you want to go now?"

"Um, well, I don't need anything from the shops so, back to school? We could go to the library and get started on Slughorn's essay? There's some great books on medicinal potions in there."

"Of course, you would know! Come on then, lets head back." He said, starting to walk back to the castle and the warmth it provided.

"What's in all the bags by the way?" Hermione asked a few minutes later, noticing them again.

"Christmas presents, I like to be organised. By the way...you had better get me something good if you want to compete with what I've bought you" He said with a wink.

Hermione was in shock. He had bought her a Christmas present? Of course she would give him something in return, but what do you buy someone who has everything?


	12. Chapter 12

December First arrived and so did the snow. Hermione practically skipped down to breakfast when she had dressed and looked out of the window. There was nothing more beautiful than Hogwarts in the snow. The castle's turrets looked like they had been dusted with icing sugar, glistening icicles hung from window ledges and flurries of snowflakes continued to fall from the sky. Hermione even thought that the quidditch pitch looked beautiful, inches of untouched snow lay at the foot of the goal posts and spectator stands.

Hermione's good mood continued throughout the day. It seemed as though it was infectious as even Draco, who usually hated snow, was smiling. He even laughed when he and Hermione went outside during their break and Hermione charmed several snowballs to target Draco, although he may have been laughing more at Hermione, who was doubled over with laughter.

To further her happiness, McGonagall finally announce at dinner about the ball, explaining that it is for them all to celebrate returning to Hogwarts and the end of the war. The announcement caused every pupil in the hall to cheer very loudly.

"Yes, yes, it's very exciting, now if you would please settle down..." McGonagall said without much success. She waved her wand to make a loud 'BANG!', eventually settling the young witches and wizards.

"Thank you." She continued, "now as I understand it, your Head Boy and Girl have been working tirelessly to make this ball a success for you all. It will be available for all years however curfew for first to fourth years will be eleven PM, fifth years and over will have a later curfew of one AM. I expect you all to still be on your absolute best behaviour, but also to enjoy yourselves. You may bring a partner with you and will be expected to attend dance lessons. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, you will attend all of the dance lessons to assist staff. There will be a visit to Hogsmeade for all year groups one week before the ball and those who can apparate will be able to visit Diagon Alley next Saturday in order to purchase dresses and dress robes. That will be all."

The hall was buzzing with excitement, particularly from the girls, Ginny included.

"A ball?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We were sworn to secrecy, even the prefects didn't know." Hermione said apologetically.

"Well I wouldn't have told anyone! We'll definitely have to go to Diagon Alley for dresses, they're much better there. Plus we can visit George whilst we're there. Ooh I wonder if McGonagall will let Harry and Ron come, after all, it is to celebrate the end of the war...I'll go and ask her now." And with that she left the table.

Hermione turned to Malfoy, "Everyone seems so excited, I hope we don't disappoint them..."

"Don't be daft, it's going to be perfect. How could it not be with Hogwarts' two most brilliant students planning it? We do have a bit of an issue now though..."

Hermione nodded, having already thought about it. They had booked a band called The Swinging Sorcerers, Draco had promised Hermione they were huge in the wizarding music business at the minute, but they were only booked until eleven PM.

"I know, the band. How about we just play our own music? We can get a mix of muggle and magical music, that way there'll be something for everyone. Of course we'll have to ask Professor Weasley for help making the muggle equipment work here, CD players and speakers, but he managed with his television at home so that shouldn't be a problem." Hermione took out a quill and piece of parchment and began scribbling notes to herself.

Draco stared at her blankly, "you just said about 50 words I don't understand..."

Hermione spent the rest of the night explaining to Draco about CDs, CD players and muggle music. He asked her for names of artists she liked and then laughed at her responses (The Beatles, Wham and The Human League were the ones he found particularly funny). He questioned her from dinner, walking back to their common room and continued whilst they sat on their favourite sofa, until Hermione finally announced that she was going to bed.

"Wait, wait, wait...one more question then I promise I'll let you go." Draco begged.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "as long as your promise not to laugh at whatever answer I give!"

"Deal." He nodded.

"Well?" She demanded when he said nothing more.

"Will you go with me? To the ball?" His pale cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, something Hermione never would have thought he would suffer from. She quickly realised that she was equally red and that she hasn't actually answered his question yet...

"Yes, alright then...thank you." She mumbled.

"Cool." He grinned and turned back to face the fire.

Hermione walked to her room in a daze, not quite sure if she had imagined the events of the last 5 minutes, but was smiling nonetheless. She was almost asleep when inspiration hit her, she finally knew what to get Draco for Christmas.

The days began to drag after that, anticipation for the ball seeming to slow the time down. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was still concentrating by the end of every lesson, although even she found it difficult. The huge increase in the NEWT student's homework did, however, make the evenings go a little quicker. Hermione and Draco got into a routine of working together and, as a result, both were achieving 'Exceeds Expectations' or 'Outstanding' in any work they did together. Oddly enough, Hermione found that the more unbearable lessons were those in which she worked with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, her mind often wandering, thinking of Draco.

After what felt like months, it was the Saturday of the Diagon Alley trip. Ginny and Luna, having just past their apparition tests were thrilled to be going with Hermione, who was not really fussed about shopping but was excited at the idea of going somewhere other than Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall had told Ginny that Harry and Ron would be attending the ball so she was determined to find the perfect dress. Draco was also going to Diagon Alley but had insisted that Hermione went shopping for her dress without him as he wanted to wait until the ball before seeing it, prompting Hermione to call him a girl.

"I'm not a girl, I just want to see it when you're properly dressed for the ball. Just humor me, okay?"

She laughed but agreed to keep it secret from him. They apparated together but then went their separate ways.

After several hours the girls had found their dresses, shoes and jewellery. They had also been to see George, who had only recently re-opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after closing it when Fred died. Hermione was greatly amused to see that the newest Weasley to be working there with George was none other than Percy. The irony of the only Weasley to be missing a sense of humor working in a joke shop did not go unnoticed by Ginny.

"PERCE?! What in the name of Merlin are _you_ doing here?! Don't tell me _you're_ working in a joke shop-you realise this is a joke shop right?"

"Very amusing Ginny, I'm just helping George out. Besides, a change in one's career is sometimes a good thing. I'm learning all sorts about these 'jokes' I've heard you all talk about for years." He winked at her.

"Did you just make a joke Percy Weasley?" George said, appearing from the stock room located at the back of the store. "I've never been less ashamed to call you my brother! Hello you lot" he said, walking over to the girls and hugging Ginny, who was still in a state of shock after Percy's joke.

They left a little later, arms full of freebies from George plus their heavy bags filled with things for the ball. Exhausted, hungry and aching, they apparated back to the castle, quickly dropped their bags off and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost." Draco was waiting at the Gryffindor table when Hermione and Ginny sat down. "Well, did you get dresses?"

"Yep! Wait til you see Hermione's, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Looking forward to it, trust me." He smiled at Hermione, who couldn't help but blush. Having already eaten before they arrived, Draco left the Great Hall, explaining that he needed to send a letter to his Mother. He had been out of the room mere seconds when Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm.

"What was all that about?" She demanded.

"All what?" Hermione replied.

"Draco! He was clearly flirting with you, and you obviously didn't mind." She said, her eyebrows raised so much that they were nearly disappearing into her flame-red hair.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ginny, Draco and I are just friends."

"For now. He likes you, I can tell. He asked you to the ball, told you he liked your Halloween costume, has bought you a Christmas present and can't wait to see you in your dress at the ball. Plus he's always looking at you in a soppy kind of way. Trust me, if there's one thing I know about, it's boys."

Hermione was regretting sharing so much with Ginny now. She simply shook her head, knowing that her friend would not drop it if Hermione continued to argue.

"Shake your head all you like, but I'm telling you, you and Draco are becoming more than friends..."

**A/N I'm super excited for the next chapter-it's the ball! Keep the reviews coming please :) and as always thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here it is, the ball! This is a suuuuuper long chapter cause I didn't want to leave anything out. Enjoy it! **

"Draco...I have a confession..." Hermione mumbled as they walked to the first of many dance practices.

Draco looked quizzically at her.

"It's just...I can't actually dance." She said, blushing.

"Of course you can, you danced all night at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum."

"I know but he was leading, I just sort of, let him move me around. Wait, how do you know I danced with him? Were you watching?"

"Of course I was," he said simply, "there wasn't a male in the room who wasn't watching you. You looked so...different."

"Thanks, I think..." Hermione wasn't sure if 'different' was good. She quickly changed the subject back to her awful dancing. "Anyway, my dancing. How am I supposed to help teach the other years something I can't do myself? I've read all the books in the library about dancing but it's not helped."

"Don't worry, I had dance lessons for years. Mother and Father insisted, I had to be perfect at any parties they held or we attended. Fortunately for you, my dance partner was always Pansy, who is an appalling dancer. I'm an expert leader, you'll be fine." He smiled at her and then added menacingly, "just don't dance with anyone else."

Not surprisingly, Draco was a brilliant dancer. He spun Hermione around in each dance practice like she was featherlight. McGonagall was extremely pleased and in the final practice before the ball both Hermione and Draco were awarded 50 house points for their efforts.

"Points well earned both of you, I am looking forward to seeing all f your hard work come together. If I might be so bold to say, the two of you make an excellent team. Your budding...friendship has not gone unnoticed by myself or the staff." With a mysterious smile, she left.

The Saturday of the Ball finally arrived. Hermione and Draco woke early; knowing they had a busy day ahead. McGonagall had arranged to have the hall clear as soon as breakfast was over, lunch would be served in house common rooms. This meant that Hermione and Draco had the entire day to prepare the hall. Dinner would be served at the ball.

Sitting in their usual seats at breakfast, they could feel the excitement in the air. Ginny was practically bouncing in her seat at the thought of seeing Harry.

The post arrived and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when a parcel landed on the table in front of her, however, she didn't open it.

"What's in the parcel Hermione? Why aren't you opening it?" Draco asked, eying the parcel.

"I can't open it here; it's your Christmas present." She grinned at him, knowing the idea of his Christmas present sitting in front of him would drive him mad. Sure enough, Hermione had to take it up to her room as soon as she had finished her breakfast as Draco kept trying to take it whenever her attention was diverted.

When she returned, the students had left, the dinner tables and benches had gone. Draco was standing with a group of house elves, including Minnie, who had been assigned by Mcgonagall to help them. They set to work immediately and worked for several hours, setting up decorations, preparing the stage and going over the menu with the elves from the kitchen. Mr Weasley came to the hall in the afternoon to help set up the equipment he and Hermione had been working with for the last few weeks. To Hermione's relief it worked perfectly when tested. Around three, Hermione left Draco to add the finishing touches whilst she got dressed. She had invited Ginny and Luna to her room so that they could all help each other. Ginny worked wonders with her wand on their hair. Of course the Sleakeazy's Hair Potion had made a re-appearance on Hermione's part, thankfully her hair was much less bushy now than it had been four years ago, but it still wasn't as sleek and shiny as Ginny's without magical aid.

By seven PM the girls were ready. Hermione thought that her two friends looked amazing. Ginny was in a gorgeous, full length, thin, gold dress with spaghetti straps that complimented her red hair perfectly. Luna had chosen a purple gown which was surprisingly normal by her standards. She had added some twinkling lights that twisted around the dress from her bust to the bottom hem that were lit with a wave of her wand, giving it a Christmas tree effect. With one last look in the mirror at her own dress, Hermione was satisfied that she was ready. They left the room together and headed to the Great Hall.

Ginny turned the corner first and almost sprinted towards Harry, who was looking very smart in black dress robes, he took Ginny in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Hermione smiled, deciding to say hello to Harry later when he wasn't so occupied. Her eyes searched the entrance hall and found Draco. He was standing by the doors to the hall, peering in, obviously making sure that his fellow students were impressed by their efforts. Hermione was amazed to see that he was not in dress robes, but a black pinstripe muggle suit, he turned around to reveal a white shirt and thin black tie. Hermione couldn't help but admit that he was extremely handsome. She made a mental note to tell Ginny off for putting ludicrous ideas in her head about hers and Draco's friendship. She was thinking things about Draco that one doesn't usually think about their friends.

Finally he noticed her. His jaw dropped as she approached him. He stared at her, starting at her face, framed by soft brown curls, some of which were tied back, with small crystals placed in them. Her face bore make up which was simple yet elegant, long black lashes, a pale pink blush on her cheeks and clear gloss on her lips. His eyes were drawn down to her dress. The dress. It was pale ice blue, perfectly suited to their winter theme. The straps were an inch or so thick and covered in the same crystals she had in her hair, it had a sweetheart neckline and more crystals underneath the bust. The material was tulle and fitted to just below her waist, then became layers of taffeta right to the floor.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione was worried that she had been standing there for at least a minute and he hadn't spoken.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just...I've never...you look beautiful Hermione."

Blushing furiously, Hermione looked at the floor when she replied, "thank you, you look very handsome. I love the suit, what made you go with that over robes?"

"I thought you would like it, I had to have it made in a specialist store in Diagon Alley. I have one amendment to make though..." He waved his wand and his tie and pocket handkerchief changed from black and white to the same shade of blue as Hermione's dress. "There, we match."

He held out his arm for her and she linked her own with it. They entered the Great Hall and looked around at their efforts.

Fake snow fell from the sky and disappeared whenever it came into contact with a person or object. The usual twelve Christmas trees were all decorated with white, blue and silver decorations and placed around the room. The stage floor was bewitched to look like ice and the band were already playing. One long table stood along one of the walls, ready for the food to appear on it later on. A bar stood next to it with a house elf (on a platform behind it) serving drinks. White tables and chairs with silver and blue bows wrapped around them were spread around the room with ice sculptures in the centre. Each sculpture had some significance to a part of the war, there were phoenixes, swords of Gryfindor, Hogwarts castles and dragons. The dance floor was directly in front of the stage and very spacious, also bewitched to have an ice effect.

In one corner of the room Hermione and Draco had set up a memorial for those lost since Voldemort had returned four years ago and throughout the war. A wall of snow had been erected and displayed pictures of all of the dead. In front of the wall there was a table bearing a quill and slips of parchment, the idea was that people wrote messages to their dead loved ones or to the survivors and put them into a box, the box was charmed and would then display the messages in silver sparkling letters across the stage for all to read. It had been Hermione's idea and already there were a queue of students and staff alike waiting to write their message.

"Oh Draco, it's amazing." Hermione breathed.

"I know, we did a good job Granger" he said nudging her playfully.

The night went perfectly. Hermione was pleased to see that Ron had brought Lara with him. His dress robes were plain black, a vast improvement on set he wore at the Yule Ball. Lara was looking very pretty in a silver gown, her dark hair pinned up in a twisted style and dark eyes framed with thick eyelashes. She, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione sat together and to Hermione's surprise, Harry and Ron were on their best behaviour despite having to sit with Draco. Hermione talked and laughed and watched as her fellow students enjoyed all of the hard work she and Draco had put into the night. Luna was dancing animatedly with a Hufflepuff student in her own year, much to everyone's entertainment.

Draco was a perfect gentleman throughout the night, fetching drinks for Hermione, dancing with her and always making sure she was enjoying herself. He even comforted her when she shed a tear reading the messages left for lost loved ones and sincere messages of thanks to herself, Harry and Ron. The one in particular that had made Hermione cry said:

_Harry, Ron and Hermione. I owe you my life. You are the three bravest people I have ever met and I will be forever in your debt. From me and the entire wizarding community, thank you. _

The younger students took a lot of threatening from staff before they went to bed at eleven, some even attempted to hide under tables to stay up later. After the band had finished, Mr Weasley took over the music, a combination of muggle and magic music playing, much to the delight of the muggle born pupils.

Towards the end of the night Mr Weasley began to play some slower songs for the couples left at the ball to dance to. Draco offered Hermione his hand (Harry and Ron quickly copying with Ginny and Lara) and led her to the dance floor.

"Have you enjoyed yourself Hermione?" He asked whilst pulling her closer.

"It's been brilliant Draco, I'm so proud of us. Have you?" She couldn't stop smiling, but was unsure of it being a result of the ball or the blonde haired boy in a muggle suit in front of her.

"Of course. I'm glad you said yes to coming with me. You really do look amazing you know. I've been the envy of every male student here tonight." His grey eyes were staring at her, a slight twinkle in them.

"Don't be ridiculous. And thank you, for asking me. If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be throwing a memorial ball at Christmas and attending it with Draco Malfoy, I'd have thought they'd been hit with a confundus charm."

He laughed, "I think I'd agree with you on that."

"You really have changed, you know. At first, I wasn't sure whether or not to believe it, but I can see it now. It's obvious you don't care about blood status, power or anything like that." She was staring back at him now, hoping to convey the sincerity of her words.

"It's you I have to thank for that. And as much as it pains me to say, Harry and Ron too. I wouldn't be the person I am today if you three hadn't defeated him. I meant what I said in that message. I owe you my life."

"That was you?" Hermione gaped at him. "Draco, that was beautiful. Why didn't you say earlier?"

"Couldn't say anything in front of Potter and Weasley could I? They might think I like them as well as you" He laughed.

"I like you too Draco..." Hermione whispered, almost inaudibly.

Draco's mouth opened as if he was about to say something, then closed again. He gripped Hermione's waist tighter and began to lean in...

"OI! Hermione! We're off now!" Ron's voice shouted from the doorway of the hall. Hermione quickly pulled away from Draco.

"Um, I have to say bye..." She said apologetically, inwardly cursing Ronald Weasley.

She said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Lara and goodnight to Ginny, who was going to bed. Looking around the Hall she realised that everyone had now gone to bed, including the staff, the music had stopped and only she and Draco remained. It was just before one AM. Hermione called for Minnie and the team of elves and they quickly tidied the hall, with the use of their combined magic it didn't take long until the Great Hall was back to normal. All signs of the ball had now disappeared.

Draco and Hermione walked back to their dorm, an awkward silence between them. They reached the top of the stairs that led to the bedrooms and parted.

"Goodnight Draco, thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Goodnight Hermione." He turned away and then back again, kissed her on the cheek and then headed to his bedroom. Hermione went in the opposite direction, lightly touching the place on her cheek that was still tingling from Draco's kiss.

A/N Thoughts please? I know you dramione fans are probably cursing me right now for Ron interrupting their kiss, but it's never that simple right? Let me know what you thought :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I've been working on this all morning, didn't want to leave you all waiting too long! Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the last chapter, I'm so glad you liked it! Let me know thoughts on this one xx**

Everyone woke up late the next morning. It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays so most people were packing. McGonagall had arranged for the train to take students back to Kings Cross after dinner rather than after breakfast as it usually did.

Hermione, who had already packed before the ball, showered and dressed and lay on her bed reading. Or more, trying to read. She was staring at the words in front her her but they just weren't going in. She was replaying, for what felt like the hundredth time, the events of last night with Draco. Their dancing, his compliments, hugging her when se cried, the soft kiss on her cheek before they went to bed. The almost kiss. Would they have kissed had Ron not interrupted? Hermione was almost sure of it. What had surprised her most was that she had wanted to. She had wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy. She had been trying to work out if it had just been an in-the-moment thing, if it had been a combination of the romantic setting, the music, the dancing and the suit...that suit. Or had she developed feelings for Draco? She told herself to think about it logically. She thought about the idea of being in a relationship with Draco. Really, it wouldn't be that different to their friendship, they already spend all of their free time together, the only different would be that there would be...kissing. Did she want to kiss Draco Malfoy? That's what it came down to. If he walked in the room right now and kissed her, would she kiss him back?

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. As if he had heard her thoughts, Draco was standing in the doorway when she answered it. He was wearing black jeans and a tight fitted Slytherin green jumper. His hair was slightly ruffled as if he had just rolled out of bed. Hermione liked it that way; he looked extremely handsome.

"Morning Granger." Hermione smiled, him calling her by her second name had become an affectionate term rather than a hostile one. "I assumed you would already be finished packing so thought you might want to join me for breakfast?"

"You thought right, I'm all done and I'm starving."

He held out his arm for her as he had done last night and Hermione linked hers with it without hesitation.

Yes, she definitely wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy.

Several hours later, the students who were going home for Christmas were piling out of the Hogwarts Express. They greeted families, hugs were exchanged and people disappeared through the barrier into the muggle world.

Hermione had insisted on the journey home that Draco met her parents before leaving. He had immediately panicked, assuming they would hate him after everything they had gone through. Hermione had confessed that she had never actually mentioned him to them. Her Dad had been bullied awfully when he was at school and it was always a very sensitive subject. She had simply decided to keep that part of her school life in the wizarding world. Draco relaxed after hearing this.

She found her parents and ran to them, hugging them both tightly.

"Mum, Dad, there's someone I want you to meet. This is my...friend...Draco."

They exchanged greetings and Draco was a perfect gentleman, as usual.

"Mum, Dad, go on ahead, I'll meet you at the car." Hermione told her parents.

She and Draco agreed to write to each other over the holidays and send their Christmas presents on Christmas Eve, this was Hermione's idea as she knew Draco wouldn't wait if she gave him it now. Before she left to catch up with her parents, Hermione gave Malfoy a swift kiss on the cheek, as he had done to her last night.

Hermione adored being at home with her parents. They had always showed an interest in Hogwarts since they found out she would be going. She told them all about her lessons, the new teaching staff and the huge success the ball had been. When Hermione and her Mum were alone the day before Christmas Eve, making mince pies, her mum finally brought up the subject of Draco.

"So...that boy you introduced me to...is he just a 'friend' or is he possibly more?" She was trying to sound nonchalant but Hermione could tell she had been dying to ask since she had met Draco on the platform.

"Oh I don't know Mum. Sometimes I feel like I really like him and he likes me too. But...it's complicated. He, Harry and Ron don't really get along and I couldn't imagine being with someone who doesn't like my friends, or who my friends don't like." She sighed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you listen to your Mother. Harry and Ron are the two best friends you could ever have and you have been through more than I care to think about. Do you really think they would care about you any less if you were going out with someone they weren't too keen on? You're young adults now and you're better than that. I say go for it!"

"Thanks Mum, I know you're right." Hermione hugged her Mum.

A tap on the window made them both look up. It was Draco's owl. Hermione let it in and quickly untied the string holding her letter.

_Hermione, _

_I hope you're enjoying your holidays so far. I'm just writing to tell you that I'm at my flat in London now and not the Manor. I'll be here until we go back to Hogwarts. Mother and I had a big fight. She wants to spend Christmas with the Parkinson's, still hoping for a reunion between me and Pansy, of course, I refused. So she left for their house and I came back to my flat. I'll send your Christmas present tomorrow. _

_Draco. _

_P.S. I miss you. _

Hermione read his letter several times. Draco missed her, it was there in black and white. The thought would have made her smile, but all she could think of was that he would be alone on Christmas. She showed the note to her Mum, who quickly made a decision.

"He has to come here. Write back now and invite him dear. No one should be alone on Christmas, let alone a handsome boy who misses my daughter! He can stay in the guest room and have Christmas dinner here. I would suggest him staying for the rest of the holidays but I know you're heading to the Weasley's on Boxing Day..."

"Really Mum? He can come here? I'll write to Harry and Ron and explain, I'll tell them I can't go. It wouldn't be fair for Draco to spend the holidays alone." Hermione quickly scribbled a reply to Draco, telling him of her Mum's suggestion. She wrote another to Harry and Ron to explain and attached both to Draco's owl.

A couple of hours later, a nervous looking Draco knocked on the front door, a duffle bag in his hand. He addressed Hermione's Mum and Dad.

"Mrs and Mrs Granger, thank you so much for your invitation. Are you sure I won't be intruding?"

"Absolutely not, I always make far too much food anyway. And please, call me Angie and my husband is Paul." She smiled kindly and Hermione's Dad took his bag and showed him the guest room.

Hermione was determined to show Draco a proper Muggle Christmas. On Christmas Eve they helped to prepare everything for the dinner. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Draco attempting to peel and chop potatoes without using his wand. Eventually, when Hermione's Mum and Dad turned their back, he waved his wand and was finished.

"Oh Draco, you're an expert at cutting vegetables. Are you sure you haven't done it before?" Mrs Granger beamed whilst Hermione and Draco sniggered.

That evening they all put their pyjamas on and had mince pies and hot chocolate whilst watching Hermione's favourite Christmas film, Scrooged. Draco was amazed by the television and Hermione had to stop him from getting up every few minutes to poke the screen.

When the film had finished, they were all exhausted and decided it was time for bed. They wished each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

Hermione had just drifted off to sleep when she felt something on the end of her bed. She gasped and quickly sat up to see Draco sitting by her feet, grinning. She glanced at the clock beside her bed.

"Draco, it's after midnight, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't wait to give you your present...technically, it's Christmas now." He handed her a large present, beautifully wrapped in gold and red paper, the Gryffindor colours.

She placed it on the bed and reached into the drawers next to her, pulling out Draco's present, smiling as she had wrapped his in green and silver, the colours of Slytherin.

She handed over his present. "You first." she told him.

He pulled off the paper to reveal a box containing a silver portable CD player and several mixed CDs with all of Hermione's favourite songs on them. Seeing the confused look on his face, she opened it, placed a CD in and put the headphones on his ears. He grinned widely. "This is amazing!" He said a little too loudly, Hermione heard her Dad's snoring stop and then continue again.

"Shh! You'll wake my parents! I'm glad you like it, you're very difficult to buy for."

"I love it, I promise. Now open yours!" He was practically bouncing with excitement.

Hermione carefully unwrapped her present, not wanting to rip the beautiful paper. Inside was the most amazing gift Hermione had ever received. It was a book, black leather bound with intricate gold writing on it that said:

_Hogwarts: A History. _

_First Edition. _

_By Bathilda Bagshot. _

It was dated 1901. Hermione ran her fingers across the pages. She was worried it might fall apart in her hands.

"Draco, it's beautiful..." She whispered.

"It's perfect for you then. I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas Hermione." He said, leaning closer to her.

"Merry Christmas Draco." She replied, leaning closer too. She could see every single eyelash that framed his beautiful grey eyes, eyes that were slowly closing. She closed hers too just as their lips met in their first kiss. It was soft and gentle, not a passionate kiss but one which both Draco and Hermione put their hearts into. He pulled away, smiling broadly.

"Half an hour into it and I already know this is going to be the best Christmas ever. I should go back to the guest room though, if I don't leave now I'm afraid your parents will find me in here tomorrow morning."

Hermione laughed quietly and nodded. "Goodnight Draco. And thank you, for both of my presents."

"You too Hermione." He kissed her once more and then tiptoed back to his room. Leaving Hermione to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I just want to say thank you for all of the reviewers over the last few chapters:**

**impulse53669-what can I say, your reviews always make me smile!**

**DobbyTheElf7-I'm glad you clicked too, so pleased you're enjoying it!**

**Guest (whoever you may be!)-thanks so much for the feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying it **

** Hanable-13-thanks for the fav and follow :)**

** . -I hope the last update made it up to you! **

**TheAwesomeOne887-hope you liked the kiss!**

**GreekyGirl-I'm glad i converted you, I love the canon pairings but dramione is my OTP. Maybe I'll do a ronmione next :) **

**You lot make my day with your kind words and are the reason it is 00:50 and I'm still up writing! Thank you so much :) Hope you like this one too :)**

Hermione was woken up early the next morning by a very excitable Draco knocking on her door.

"Come on Granger! It's Christmas! Get up!"

She quickly tried to flatten her hair which was always more bushy in the morning and then opened the door.

"Finally, come on downstairs, your mum and dad are already up." He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart, Merry Christmas." Her Dad said, hugging her. She wished both parents a Merry Christmas and sat on the sofa next to Draco. She still felt half asleep and was thankful for the large mug of coffee her Dad handed to her.

Hermione's mum had felt so sorry for Draco that she had gone shopping on Christmas Eve morning to buy him some presents. They all opened their gifts together, Hermione had received her usual gifts of clothes, perfume and CDs, plus some money to convert to Galelons and treat herself to something from the wizarding world. Draco was extremely pleased with his jumper, scarf and more CDs to play in his new CD player.

Just before dinner, Hermione received a reply from Harry and Ron, delivered by a very excitable Pigwidgeon.

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas! We don't want to not see you over the Christmas holidays. Bring Draco, Mrs Weasley said he can stay in George's room cause George is staying above the shop. Don't bother sending an answer back, you don't have a choice, just send Pig. _

_Harry _

_P.S. we promise to behave. _

Draco had been right, this was turning into the best Christmas ever.

Dinner was delicious. Hermione, her parents and Draco ate until their clothes were considerably tighter, rested for a while and then ate some more. Draco was fascinated by the muggle Christmas crackers and spent a long time playing with his calculator, much to the entertainment of the Grangers.

He told them stories of his previous Christmases, earning him a lot of sympathy and hugs from Mrs Granger. It seems, although his parents had showered him with gifts, it didn't make up for the lack of quality family time he desired.

"All I ever wanted was a Christmas like this. Just the three of us sitting and having dinner together; no high society wizards." This earned him another hug from Hermione's Mum and Hermione squeezing his hand under the table.

Christmas night, the traditions continued with turkey sandwiches and another film, Gremlins. After this, Hermione's parents went to bed and left her and Draco alone for the first time that day. He immediately pulled her closer to him and for a while they just sat together, him holding her. After a long time, he spoke.

"Thank you, by the way."

"What for?" She asked, turning to face him.

"The best Christmas ever. You, your Mum and Dad have made me feel so welcome."

"You deserve it, I couldn't stand the idea of you spending all that time alone in your flat. Plus, my Christmas has definitely improved with you being here." At this, Draco placed both of his hands on the sides of Hermione's face and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, more intensely than the previous times. Moving his hands around to her back, one in her hair and one in the small of her back pulling her whole body closer to him. Hermione could have stayed like this forever, being kissed this way. Eventually Draco broke the kiss, but kept holding Hermione. She wasn't sure how long they sat there for, it was amazing though. They questioned each other in turn; finding out more about one another. Hermione learned that Draco's favourite colour was green, his favourite subject was astronomy and he star gazed as a hobby during school holidays.

Finally Hermione decided it was time for them both to sleep. They had to be up early to go to the burrow, something Hermione was dreading more and more now that she and Draco were more than friends. Not that they had defined their relationship yet, but Hermione knew they weren't _just_ friends anymore.

They were woken the next morning by Hermione's Mum, who had made them breakfast. They ate and then said goodbye to Hermione's parents. Draco thanked them more times than was strictly necessary. They apparated from Hermione's garden to an apparition point a little walk from The Burrow. Hermione was pleased that Draco did not let go of her hand after they had apparated. She also realised that now was her only opportunity to ask Draco's advice on what to tell Harry and Ron.

"So, I was just thinking about Harry and Ron. I'm not sure whether or not to tell them about, well, this." She gestured to their joined hands.

"I was thinking about that too. I think you should tell them, they are your best friends after all. Can I suggest that you maybe don't tell them I'm your new boyfriend whilst I'm in the room though?"

She laughed, "Draco Malfoy you coward. Are you my boyfriend then? Is that what you want?"

"Of course you are, did you think it was just a few meaningless kisses? I like you Hermione, a lot. You make me want to be a better person, or at least continue to be. I'd like to think I'm less of an arrogant prat now. Coward I can deal with, I just think they would be calmer about it if I wasn't in the room. If you want me there though, I will be."

"I knew the kisses weren't meaningless, I think the idea of you being my boyfriend is something that will take a little getting used to, it's what I want though. As for you being less of an arrogant prat, I have to agree. You're right about Harry and Ron too; I need to tell them alone."

Their discussion had taken them within sight of The Burrow. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched when he saw the lopsided house but he said nothing; something Hermione knew must have taken a great deal of effort. Begrudgingly she let go of his hand as they walked down the path. With a nervous smile at Draco, she knocked on the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed when she saw her friend, hugging her tightly. "How was your Christmas?"

"Brilliant thanks Ginny, yours? I bet your Mum had enough leftovers to feed an army of giants!"

Ginny laughed, "Yep! And the rest! Christmas was perfect, look what Harry bought me." She pointed to a beautiful silver necklace with a large emerald in it to match the earrings she had bought in Hogsmeade.

"Ah, it's beautiful, he has good taste. Where are the boys by the way?" She had expected them to be in the kitchen but when she got there it was empty.

"Living room, playing chess. Ron got Harry a new set for Christmas and has already beaten him four times." She shook her head affectionately, then peered behind Hermione where Draco was still stood in the doorway. "Draco you can come in you know, we don't bite. Although that gnome behind you might." Seeing the ugly, menacing looking gnome, Draco quickly entered the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Ginny, can you show Draco where he's staying please? I need to speak to Harry and Ron for a minute." Hermione asked. Ginny eyed her suspiciously but agreed. Hermione took a deep breath and then entered the living room.

"Hey Hermione. Knight to D3...yeah smash it!" Ron mumbled distractedly. Harry, obviously sensing another defeat actually stood up to greet his friend with a hug.

"How are you Hermione? Good Christmas?" He asked her.

"Yes thank you, it was brilliant. Yours?"

"Considerably better than last year when we were almost eaten by a snake." He said with a grin.

"Well, anything beats that." She agreed. "So, um, listen, I have something I really need to tell you both. Ron, any chance I could have your attention?" He was still engrossed in the chess board, watching his knight take down Harry's bishop. He looked up at her quizzically. She continued, "what it is is...you see, I'm sort of...I have a boyfriend."

"Hermione, that's great! It's about time too." Said Harry whilst Ron nodded in agreement. "So who is he? Someone at school? Muggle, wizard?"

"He's a wizard, and yes, from school. Actually, you know him..."

"Must be in our year then...lets think." Ron scratched his head. "Wouldn't be Neville, I hear he's got a thing for Hannah. Is it Seamus? Nah, wait, is it Dean?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her two best friends. "It's Draco...Malfoy."

**A/N I love a good cliffhanger!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I've had a little writers block. This chapter is a bit of a 'filler' I have the next few chapters planned in my head, lots of excitement coming up. I did wonder about doing a 'love' scene between Hermione and Draco, obviously not totally smutty because it wouldn't fit with the story, but wanted your opinions? Let me know what you think :)**

"M...Malfoy?" Ron stammered. "You're joking, she's joking." He said, looking to Harry for reassurance. "You're just pulling our legs. Come on, just tell us who you're really going out with."

"Hermione, is this a joke?" Harry was looking at her, his expression unreadable.

"No, it's not a joke. Draco and I have grown closer this year and we've developed feelings for each other. I really like him Harry..."

"Oh! Draco and I is it now?" Ron's face was very red. "So you're snogging a Slytherin then. And not just any Slytherin; Draco bloody Malfoy. You do remember Malfoy don't you? Called you a mudblood more times than I've changed my pants, tried to get Hagrid sacked and buckbeak executed, you punched him in third year? That's the person you want for a boyfriend? I thought you were smart Hermione."

"Ron, please, just listen." Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. Ron walked straight past her and left the room. She looked at Harry who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Harry..." she whispered.

"I just don't get it Hermione. Why him?" He spoke to his feet rather than to her.

"You don't choose who you have feelings for Harry. This year with Draco, he's been like a different person. He's not the bully that we knew. He hates that part of his life now. He told me he wants to be a better person; that I make him want to be a better person. Please Harry, please don't hate me, not you too." She begged him.

"I don't hate you Hermione, I never could. Neither does Ron. He'll calm down, you know what he's like. Just answer me this; does Malfoy make you happy?" He finally looked at her, she nodded.

"Then it's fine with me. I'm not thrilled about it; far from it. But you deserve to be happy. If he puts one toe out of line though, hurts you in any way at all, so help me Hermione I'll..."

She interrupted him, "I know, you'll hex him into oblivion. You have my permission, but for what it's worth, I don't think he will. Oh, thank you Harry." She rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

"Ow, Hermione. You're crushing my ribs." She smiled apologetically and let go."I'll go talk to Ron, make him see sense."

He left the room and seconds later Ginny entered, an extendable ear dangling from her hand.

"I knew it!" She squealed. "I knew you and Draco liked each other. How did it happen? Has he kissed you? I want to know everything!"

"I promise to tell you later Ginny, I need to see Draco, where is he?"

Moments later Hermione knocked on the door of George's room and peeked her head around the door. Draco was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hermione! How was it? Do they want to kill me? Are they mad at you?" He quickly sat up and pulled her towards him so that she was sitting on the bed next to him.

She sighed. "Harry's fine, he's not exactly delighted but he's accepted it. Ron is really mad. He stormed out before I could even explain properly. Harry has gone to talk to him now. It's probably useless though, Ronald is so stubborn." Draco didn't say anything but hugged her comfortingly.

A little later Mrs Weasley had called them all to the kitchen for lunch. Ron was there but sat at the farthest end of the table away from Hermione and Draco. Harry sat opposite them, next to Ginny. Initially, he was very quiet, but when Ginny began speaking to Draco, as she was used to doing, Harry joined in with their conversation, which had turned to quidditch.

Mrs Weasley served turkey stew made from yesterday's leftovers, it was delicious. Draco was on his fourth helping when Mrs Weasley spoke to him.

"So, Draco. I hear you and Hermione have become somewhat of an item?"

He swallowed his mouthful of food. "Er, yes Mrs Weasley." He seemed a little shocked that she was speaking to him.

"That's lovely dear. A bit of love is what we all need after this year. I said the same thing to Ronald when he brought Lara home. What a nice girl. Is she coming today Ron?" She looked at her son who was angrily staring at his stew. He nodded but did not look up. Mrs Weasley shook her head and said nothing more on the subject.

Not long after they had finished lunch, Lara arrived. She was still in her lime green robes that she wore at work. Everyone was relieved to see Ron cheer up a little upon her arrival.

Hermione soon managed to get Harry alone to ask him about Ron, although judging by his behaviour at lunch, she could guess that his opinion of her relationship with Draco hadn't changed.

"Sorry Hermione, he's still really angry. I think he just needs some more time to calm down. I've asked Lara to talk to him about it though, he seems to listen to her more than anyone else." Harry told her.

After several days of the silent treatment from Ron, Mrs Weasley was making dinner one evening and everyone was helping to set the table. Ron asked Hermione to take a walk with him. She followed him outside and past the chicken coop, afraid to be the first to speak.

Finally, he stopped and looked at her "I'm sorry Hermione. I overreacted. It's just, after everything that's happened with Malfoy and us, I just don't get what you see in him. But I want you to know its fine. If you think he's changed then I have to accept it. I mean, I started going out with Lara and didn't even think about you or how you would react. Lara told me that I should have been more sensitive about your feelings or something. You know, because we used to go out. Anyway, what I'm saying is, I'm sorry. Sorry for being an arse and sorry for not writing to you about Lara and making Harry do it. And if Mal- Draco makes you happy then I'm happy for you. Just be careful, yeah?"

Hermione could feel a lump in her throat. Ron was never one to talk about feelings; not in all the years Hermione had known him. She knew if she tried to speak she would cry and that would make Ron really uncomfortable, so she simply nodded and hugged him.

The rest of the holidays were more enjoyable now that everyone was happy. The boys, Ginny and Lara spent some time playing quidditch. Hermione watched, happy that Draco was included in their matches, although she did catch Harry and Ron arguing over whose team he would be on.

When the time came for Ginny, Draco and Hermione to return to Hogwarts, none of them were particularly thrilled about it. Hermione had drawn up her usual revision timetables, as she and Draco had their NEWTs coming up and Ginny would be taking her end of year exams.

It was with a heavy heart that, in the new year, they said goodbye to Harry and the Weasley's at Kings Cross and boarded the Hogwarts Express.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N so the last chapter was a bit of a boring one, my apologies, the chapter filler was needed! Hopefully this makes up for it! (Warning-this is the reason the story is M rated!) as always, I love your reviews!**

When Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning holding hands, it was as though time had stopped. The students gave a collective gasp and stared shamelessly. Hermione quickly looked over her shoulder, looking for whatever had caught her classmates' attention, the empty entrance hall was all that was behind her. Then she realised, it was her and Draco causing the fuss. They had grown used to holding hands, hugging and kissing at will without a second thought. Here, at Hogwarts, no-one knew about their relationship. Or they hadn't, until a minute ago.

The whispers began as the pair walked to their seats...

"Hermione and Malfoy?"

"I thought they hated each other?"

"She can do better than him."

"What are you talking about? He's gorgeous, he could have any girl he wanted!"

Draco gripped her hand tighter, the look on his face told Hermione he was getting angry.

"Just ignore them. Trust me, they've said worse, about both of us. We'll be old news by the end of the week." She told him reassuringly.

"Hermione Granger are you making the Hogwarts headlines again?" Ginny said teasingly as Hermione and Draco sat down opposite her.

"Unfortunately. So much for a quiet year at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed.

"Is there even such a thing?" Ginny laughed while Hermione shook her head.

The returning seventh year students began to feel the pressure over the next few weeks at Hogwarts. Their lessons were definitely more difficult since returning from their Christmas holidays. All of the Professors, including Mr Weasley, had began their first lesson back with a long lecture about NEWTs. How their performances in the exams would determine the rest of their careers and lives. That they should have been revising for weeks already and should continue to do some revision most nights. That nothing, not even quidditch, should have a higher priority. After this, Hermione quickly amended her revision timetable and increased her hours in the library.

With Draco studying hard and having quidditch practice 3 nights a week, they barely had any time left to spend together. They sat together in the library and the common room revising, but most of the time they weren't speaking. Draco forced Hermione to at least take a break for a few hours every Sunday. As much as Hermione loved being in the library reading, this was her favourite time of the week. She and Draco would walk around the grounds together, he would proudly hold her hand and kiss her without caring if anyone was watching. Despite the pressure they were both under preparing for their exams, they were blissfully happy with each other.

By the time valentines day was nearing, both were determined to have a whole weekend off. A notice went up the week before to say there would be a Hogsmeade trip on the Saturday. The fourteenth was a Friday and Hermione was secretly pleased that Hogwarts was celebrating valentines day in the same way they had when Lockhart had been there. She entered the Great Hall to a sea of pink and reds, hearts and flowers. Ginny was hidden behind a huge bunch of roses and opening a pink envelope from Harry. His new owl, Godric was helping himself to her pumpkin juice.

Draco was nowhere to be seen, Hermione took her seat at the table and placed his present, a set of quidditch robes bearing the emblem and colours of his favourite team, the Falmouth Falcons, next to her.

Ginny was now reading her valentines card from Harry with a fond smile on her face, however, her happiness quickly turned to confusion.

"Hey Hermione, Harry has added a P.S. on the end of my card saying 'it's payback time', payback for what?"

Hermione shrugged and looked to the doorway to see if Draco had appeared yet, she was getting concerned.

It was time to head to her first lesson of the day, Herbology and she still had not seen her boyfriend. Fridays were her least favourite day of the school week, although she finished early due to a free period, she had no lessons with Draco. She arrived at greenhouse three in a rather bad mood. Halfway through her lesson in which they were pruning a shrivelfig plant, an owl tapped on the window in front of Hermione, she opened it and the owl landed on the bench in front of her. It was carrying a single red rose and a card that read:

_Hermione, _

_Thank you for saving me. _

_Love, _

_Draco. _

Hermione smiled, at least she knew he hadn't forgotten it was Valentines Day. The note turned out to be one of three, she received another rose with a letter attached in Muggle Studies;

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for being amazing, kind, intelligent and beautiful. _

_Love,_

_Draco. _

The third arrived just before lunch, during Muggle Studies;

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for being mine. _

_Love, _

_Draco. _

When she entered the Hall at lunchtime she spotted Draco and almost ran over to him, hugging and kissing him before he had even said hello to her. She thanked him in between kisses before finally putting him down. He presented her with a dozen more red roses and a valentines card. Hermione was overjoyed, she had never felt so loved.

The 'payback' Harry had wrote a note in Ginny's card appeared at lunch time in the form of a surly, grumpy looking dwarf, dressed as Cupid. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as she remembered the dwarf singing a Valentine to Harry from Ginny in their second year. Sure enough, the dwarf began to sing:

_Her hair is as red as a hot dancing flame,_

_Her bat bogey hex is not very tame,_

_I love her, I do. Ginny, that's who,_

_And I'm glad that she feels the same. _

Ginny's entire face was as red as her hair. The dwarf took a bow and left as those around Ginny applauded loudly.

"Oh Harry James Potter you are _dead_!" She grabbed her bag and stormed off, presumably to write Harry an angry letter, or worse, a howler.

After her last lesson of the day, Ancient Runes, Hermione headed to her dorm. She was planning on getting changed and then getting a head start on the homework she had been given that day. However, when she got to her room, it was clear that Draco had other plans. There was a large box on her bed, with a note attached saying:

_Meet me at the room of requirement in an hour, wear this._

Inside the box was a beautiful red and gold silk halter-neck gown. Hermione beamed, Valentines day was quickly becoming her favourite day of the year.

Just under an hour later, Hermione was standing in front of the blank stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She walked back and forwards three times thinking of Draco and the large wooden door appeared.

She entered the room that she had been in countless times, each time it had looked different. This time, it was breathtaking. Hundreds of candles were placed around the room, giving it a soft, gentle glow. A round table in the centre of the room bore more candles, golden goblets and cutlery. Standing behind it was Draco, looking heart-stoppingly handsome in another muggle suit, a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Hermione, you look perfect."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied with a grin. "Draco, this is amazing, it's...to much."

"Nothing is too much for you, Hermione. You deserve more than this, but this will do for now." He crossed the room and kissed her deeply, leaving her a little lightheaded. He pulled out one of the chairs at the table for her and she took a seat, he sat opposite. There was a 'pop' and Minnie appeared, wearing an apron around her middle and carrying two plates. She served them a exquisite three course meal and topped their glasses up with pumpkin juice at regular intervals.

At the end of the meal, Minnie went back to the kitchen and Draco presented Hermione with one last gift. She opened a square golden box to reveal a gold necklace. It had a thin delicate chain and a heart shaped pendant hanging from it. On one side of the pendant there was a small ruby, on the other was an emerald. Gryffindor and Slytherin side by side.

"Oh, Draco. I don't know what to say...thank you." She whispered.

He stood up, walked around to her and took the necklace out of her hands. He pulled her out of her seat and turned her around so she had her back to him. He then carefully swept her hair off her neck, fastened the necklace around her neck and placed a soft kiss on her back. She gave a sharp intake of breath at his unexpected kiss and turned to face him. Draco kissed her, softy at first and then more passionately. Hermione had never been kissed this way before. There was an urgency to his kiss, making her feel wanted and utterly desirable. His hands roamed her body, starting at her neck. They ran down her bare back and down until they met the silk of her dress again, they grabbed her hips and pulled them closer to him. Hermione gasped as they came into contact with something firm, evidence of Draco's arousal. Hermione was amazed that she had caused that effect, _she_ had caused him to be aroused. The thought terrified her but also excited her, it made her go weak at the knees. She was processing in her head what this meant, were they about to take the next step in their relationship? Did she want to take that step? The room, with it's magical abilities, made the decision before Hermione had even thought it. Draco had pulled away and was looking over Hermione's shoulder. She turned to see what had distracted him and their dinner table had disappeared, a huge four poster bed in its place. Hermione looked back to Draco and giggled nervously.

"Did you...think of that?" He asked her.

"Not exactly, I was just...wondering..." She mumbled.

"Wondering?"

"Where this was going...I guess the room was being prepared for any...scenario." Hermione was blushing furiously.

"Hermione, we don't have to. I mean, it's up to you. I would never rush you into anything."

"I know that. I want this, I do." She said, more convincing herself than Draco. "I'm nervous, I've never...you know..." More blushing ensued.

"Me neither." He confessed. "I know there were rumours, about me and Pansy, but they weren't true. I always wanted to wait, until I was sure about the other person. I'm sure about you Hermione, I love you."

Hermione's heart was beating furiously now "I love you too." She whispered, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. They both stood awkwardly at the end of it until Draco kissed Hermione again. This time it was gentler, but the need and desire was more evident. Hermione slid Draco's jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and soon it joined the jacket on the floor, revealing Draco's pale and muscled torso. Following Hermione's lead, Draco loosened the knot of the dress at the back of Hermione's neck that was the only thing keeping it on her body. It fell to a pool at her feet, leaving her in just her underwear, her breasts bare due to the cut of the dress making her unable to wear a bra. She was more exposed than she had ever been in front of another person and yet felt completely comfortable. Any doubts she had about doing this disappeared at that moment.

Draco sat her on the end of the bed and she loosened his belt and button on his trousers. He lay her back and trailed kisses from her waist, across her chest and up to her lips, resting himself on top of her.

Soon, both were rid of their underwear and Draco was positioned at her entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

Was she sure about making this commitment to him, to Draco Malfoy? She looked into his grey eyes, that once were filled with nothing but hatred for her but now weren't showing any emotion other than love. Yes, she was sure. She nodded and he closed the gap between them. Hermione gasped at the unfamiliar, slightly painful feeling. Draco, waited until she was used to the new sensation and nodded, allowing him to start moving.

Draco was incredibly gentle with Hermione, asking her in between passionate kisses if she was alright.

They lay together afterwards, wrapped in the blankets, Hermione tracing patterns on Draco's chest whilst he watched her intensely. They spent the entire night together in the Room of Requirement, exploring the new side to their relationship.

Reluctantly, they left the next morning for the Hogsmeade trip. They walked back to their dorm, hand in hand, both in their clothes from the night before. The castle was empty as the staff and students were all having breakfast in the great hall...at least, that's what Hermione and Draco thought. Unfortunately for them, someone had heard them approaching the entrance to the seventh year common room, someone had heard them thanking each other for a perfect night and had hidden behind a suit of armour as they passed. When they had given the password and entered the common room, she stepped out from her hiding place.

Pansy Parkinson walked to the Great Hall with a murderous expression on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I am sooooo sorry it has taken me this long to update, i've had total writers block and it was my daughters birthday so been majorly busy! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I got to write a little from Pansy's POV, I enjoyed being the bitch way more than I should have haha! Let me know your thoughts :)**

Pansy came out from behind the coat of armour. She had dashed behind it on her way to the Great Hall upon hearing Draco and the mudblood Granger. She heard them giggling together, saw them kissing. She knew from their conversation that they had done it. Had sex. The thought made her feel physically sick. How could Draco do that with _her?_ The filthy, know-it-all, muggle-born. Pansy had tried several times before to get Draco into bed. Every party she had been to at the Manor she had worn her most revealing dresses, showing plenty of cleavage and letting him know she was completely naked underneath. When that hadn't worked she had stolen a bottle of firewhiskey and tried to get him drunk, that had backfired when she had gotten herself drunk and fell asleep in one of the bathrooms. He had turned her down again and again, only to sleep with Hermione buck teeth Granger! What did Granger have that Pansy didn't? She was beautiful, her family were rich and she was a _pureblood_. Draco's parents had always wanted him to be with her, to get married and continue the pureblood line. Well, just because Draco was in bed with that mudblood last night doesn't mean it was too late for him to change his mind. Pansy would get Draco no matter what. She knew exactly what she had to do to get him. Deciding to put her plan into action sooner rather than later, Pansy gave the password to the Seventh Year common room and headed up to the bedrooms.

Hermione and Draco had agreed to shower, dress and meet each other in the Entrance Hall before heading into Hogsmeade together.

Hermione spent longer than usual in the shower, her mind replaying last nights events. Each part of her body that she washed brought a new memory, Draco kissing her neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, him whispering 'I love you' into her ear before nipping it between his teeth, his hands...everywhere.

She dressed quickly after her shower, eager to see Draco again. He was standing in the Entrance Hall when she descended the stairs, looking as handsome as ever. Hermione felt herself blushing as she was reminded of last night, it still felt surreal that she and Draco had lost their virginities to each other. If someone had told her a year ago...she shook her head in disbelief.

Draco was facing away from her when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she crept up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She whispered into his ear.

"Smells like a disgusting muggle to me." Draco sneered. He jerked his head away and turned to face Hermione, looking her up and down. "Just as I suspected, Granger."

"Draco...what...what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Hermione had taken a step back, staring blankly at her boyfriend.

"I thought I could smell a muggle and I was right." He said simply, smirking. "Although, I do wish you hadn't touched me. I'll have to spend half an hour cleaning my face with scouring charms now."

Tears were filling Hermione's eyes. "Draco," she whispered, "I don't understand, we...last night..." She whispered.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would mention that. You see, I had a bet on with some of the other Slytherins. They thought I wouldn't be able to get the precious Gryffindor princess, brains of the Golden Trio to shag me. Proved them wrong didn't I? Did you think you were special Granger? That you had changed me? How pathetic. Anyway, I'd love to stay and reminisce about our time together but I'm heading in to Hogsmeade with my girlfriend." Pansy Parkinson approached, a grin on her face.

"Hi Drakie, Zambini asked me to give you this, it's your, er, winnings." She glanced at Hermione whilst handing him a bag that was clearly full of galleons. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

A crowd had started to gather and were watching and whispering to one another. Hermione watched the scene in front of her, frozen to the spot. It was as though she was watching someone else's life. Surely this was not her boyfriend, her Draco who had poured his heart out to her. Who had cried for his mother when his father had died, who had loved her like no-one else. It couldn't be. Her Draco wouldn't say such awful things and kiss another girl.

Then came the final nail in the coffin.

"Come on Granger, no need to cry. Surely a part of you knew this was all a joke? After all, why would someone like me love a _mudblood_ like you?" With that, he turned and left, his arm around Pansy's waist.

Hermione could feel her knees weakening, the heavy sobs in her chest, tears streaming down her face. She heard people saying her name, could see their worried faces but her body wouldn't respond. Her brain, always so reliable, was still trying, and failing, to think of a reasonable explanation for what she had just witnessed. She saw Ginny's face and heard her asking what had happened. That was the last thing she remembered before collapsing on the hard marble floor of the Entrance Hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you to**: **guest, second-star-to-the-r1ght, suchafangirl8998, hanable-13, music is my heroine (always takes the .'s out for some reason!) and DarkAngel42186 for the lovely reviews, you lot keep me writing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Hermione was broken hearted. She wanted to curl up in a ball and the world around her to disappear. After her public humiliation and Draco's cruel behaviour, she woke up in her bed, having been hovered there by Professor McGonagall. Hermione was relieved that she had not been sent to the Hospital Wing after collapsing, a note left on her bedside table from McGonagall explained that she didn't think Hermione would have wanted to be sent there so instead she had ordered Minnie to check on her every few hours. A calming potion sat in a goblet next to the note but Hermione ignored it. She didn't want an artificial sensation of serenity. She wanted the blissfully happy feeling that she had experienced last night and that morning. She wanted him.

Hermione sat up in her bed, a quick glance out of the window told her that it was late in the evening, she had slept all day. Oddly, she still felt exhausted, not physically, but mentally. She lay back down and her eyes began to sting as fresh tears began to form, she knew why she felt that way. Draco had left her. Although, can a person really be left if they were never with someone in the first place? Of course not. A small part of Hermione, the logical part, had always doubted hers and Draco's relationship, it didn't make sense from the start. She was muggleborn, not a drop of wizarding blood in her family. He had always hated her because of that, and she felt the same way towards him. He was arrogant, conceited, sexist and downright awful, everything she had always hated. Except...he wasn't, or hadn't been since September. Was it really possible that it had all been an act? He had been so kind, sweet and caring. He had told her that he loved her, had wanted her love in return. But he didn't really love you did he? A voice inside her head told her wickedly. Hermione sobbed, she knew the voice was right. She knew it had never made sense for Draco Malfoy to love her.

Hermione spent the whole weekend in bed, never leaving her room. Minnie brought meals at breakfast, lunch and dinner time, returning an hour later to take Hermione's untouched meals back to the kitchen.

Monday arrived sooner than Hermione wanted and she very reluctantly left her bed. She wanted nothing more than to stay in her bed forever, underneath the protection of her duvet. There, she was hidden away from the world, from staring eyes, gossiping, whispers and him. Draco. Even thinking his name hurt. She would have to face him today for the first time since he broke her heart and left with Pansy. The thought of seeing him smirking at her, knowing that he had completely crushed her, had hurt her in the most awful way imaginable, made Hermione feel physically sick.

She had thought all weekend about today. Being Hermione, she had thought of all of her options. She could stay in her room for as long as she possibly could; not the best idea she had ever had but by far her preferred plan. She could leave Hogwarts and beg Kingsley for the job he had offered her several months previously; again, tempting, but she had been so determined to finish her studies. Or, she could hold her head high from breakfast until the second she returned to her room every day, pretend as though she was completely unaffected by Draco Malfoy, go to her lessons and laugh with her friends and then return to the solace of her bed at the end of the school day and succumb to her feelings. She had decided to go with the latter, she would not let a boy get in the way of what had always been her first love; learning. She _would_ finish her studies, she _would_ sit her NEWTs and she _would_ leave Hogwarts and enter a job that she loved. At the very least, she would get through breakfast.

With a deep breath, Hermione entered the Great Hall to the hustle and bustle that was breakfast. She spotted Ginny's flaming red hair and kept her eyes glued to it, she would not look at the Slytherin table. As expected, the whispers began as soon as the first student spotted her. Hermione tuned them out as best she could, a lump in her throat threatening to reveal her true feelings at that moment; embarrassment and shame.

"Hermione!" Ginny sighed with relief at the sight of her friend. "I've been so worried, I was close to knocking down your door this weekend, I think I would have done it for sure if you had missed your lessons today."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt at her words, several times over the past forty eight hours Hermione had pretended not to hear Ginny banging on her door demanding entry.

"Sorry Gin, I just..." Hermione began. "It's fine, don't apologise. I get it...how are you? I mean, after..." She glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the Slytherin table and the blonde haired boy that was presumably sitting there wrapped around Pansy Parkinson.

"I'd rather not talk about it, I'm fine. Honest. Onwards and upwards as they say. Double potions to look forward to today!" Hermione replied with an attempt at a cheery smile.

It clearly didn't fool Ginny, who raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on Hermione's. "I'm here if you want to talk, okay?"

Hermione nodded and started picking at a slice of toast, although she didn't feel the least bit hungry.

Too soon, it was time for Hermione to leave for Potions, her first lesson of the day and it was with Draco. As usual, she was the first to arrive and unusually, she took a seat at the back of the classroom. The instructions for today's lesson were already on the board; they would be figuring out the antidote to a given poison and then starting to brew it. Hermione began scribbling the ingredients and method down and had written half a page by the time her classmates and Professor Slughorn entered the dungeon.

Hermione heard Draco before she saw him, he was laughing, just like he used to laugh with her. Now he was probably laughing at her, alone at her desk with her head down. She would not look up, would not give him the satisfaction of seeing the pain in her eyes. Fortunately, Pansy was not in this class, too stupid for potion making Hermione thought bitterly. It at least meant that she didn't have to see or hear them together.

She kept her head down throughout the lesson, never raising her eye line higher than her cauldron. About fifteen minutes before the end of the lesson, Hermione heard Professor Slughorn saying Draco's name and finally she looked up.

"Mr Malfoy? What exactly is...this?" Slughorn was prodding the tip of his wand into Draco's cauldron, eying it with caution. It appeared to be a dark grey colour and had the consistency of wallpaper paste. Hermione looked at her own potion in comparison and wondered if she had done something wrong. Draco was brilliant at potions, should her potion have looked like that as opposed to the pale green watery substance in her own cauldron?

"It's my er, my...er," he stuttered, then glanced at the instructions on the board, "antidote! My antidote Professor."

"I see. Mr Malfoy, did you follow Golpalott's Third Law when you wrote down your method?" Slughorn asked, still poking at the gloopy potion, which was now bubbling.

"Whose Third Law of what?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"The instructions on the board explain that you must use Golpalott's Third Law to find the antidote to your given poison. We have done this before, Draco. I remember you and Miss Granger were particularly brilliant at it."

Hermione's heart stopped at the mention of her name. Draco had looked over his shoulder and their eyes had met. A pained expression flashed across his face before he sneered at her.

"Well you see, Miss Granger and I..." Draco began, but was interrupted by a loud BANG! The potion had bubbled and boiled to the point of explosion. Everyone within a five seat radius of Draco was covered in the grey goo. Chaos ensued and Professor Slughorn quickly instructed everyone who wasn't hit by the potion to bottle and label their antidotes and leave them on his desk for marking after he had cleared up the mess.

Hermione followed his instructions and left the classroom as quickly as she could. Those who had been hit with Draco's concoction were not seen again until dinner that evening, having spent the afternoon in the hospital wing, much to the delight of Madam Pomfrey who had had a relatively quiet year so far in comparison to the previous one (she had insisted this was because of Harry's absence and confessed that she really missed him).

Hermione was relieved by this, her moment with Draco in Potions, albeit brief, had made her want to return to her bed. She spent the rest of the day a little more relaxed in her lessons.

At dinner, for the first time in days, Hermione felt hungry, Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione fill her plate. Her face abruptly dropped however after a loud banging sound came from the entrance to the Great Hall, followed by shouting.

"MALFOY!"

Hermione spun around to see her two best friends marching towards the Slytherin table, their wands held out in front of them. Draco quickly got out of his seat and began to run in the direction of the staff table, leaving his wand by his plate.

"Petrificus totalus!" Ron yelled, causing Draco to freeze.

He and Harry ran towards Malfoy and as they reached him, Harry shot the counter curse at him, unfreezing Draco and then punched him in the face before Malfoy could even react to the release of the jinx.

This all happened very quickly. Draco was on the floor, blood pouring from his nose by the time Hermione had processed the fact that Ron and Harry were here.

"Potter! Weasley! _What_ in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing here?!"McGonagall yelled, heading towards the three boys.

"Teaching. This. Ferret. A. Lesson." Ron said, kicking Malfoy with each word he said.

"Protego!" Hermione yelled, separating Harry and Ron from Draco. "You _idiots_! What are you _doing_? Why are you even here?!"

"We warned you Hermione, if he hurt you we would sort him out. He hurt you, we're just keeping our promise. Now take the shield down!"

"Absolutely not!" Hermione glared. "How did you two even..." She trailed off and slowly turned to face Ginny, who had turned very red.

"Sorry Hermione but I had to do something! I just asked Harry for advice that's all, I wanted him to tell me how to get you to come out of your room. I didn't think he would turn up and punch Malfoy did I?" She looked to Harry, "she's right, by the way, you are an idiot. Nice right hook though." Harry grinned.

"Potter. Weasley. Leave." McGonagall was looking angrier than Hermione had ever seen her, her lips pursed, arms folded across her chest and eyes narrowed. "You are lucky you helped to save the wizarding world otherwise I would be sending an owl straight to the Ministry and having you both fired!"

"Sorry Professor." Both boys said in unison.

"Hermione, I'd say we're sorry for punching him but we're not. We are sorry if we've gotten you into trouble though." Harry said quickly as he and Ron passed her, Ron nodded fervently in agreement.

"Professor Slughorn, please take your student to the Hospital Wing, explain to Poppy what happened to him, he seems to be concussed." It was true, Draco was looking a little dazed and glassy-eyed. "If you could all kindly return to your seats," she told the students, with a look that told them not to ignore her, "except you Miss Weasley, you and I have a detention to attend."

"Detention?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Er, yeah. McGonagall sort of saw me hit Malfoy and Pug-Face Parkinson with a bat bogey hex when they came back from Hogmeade on Saturday..."

Hermione smiled, forgiving her friend for telling Harry and Ron what had happened between her and Draco.

"Thanks Ginny." She mumbled before leaving the Great Hall and heading to her room.

She finally crawled into the comfort of her bed after an extremely long day. The tears she had held in since that morning free to fall down her face and continue until she drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I just realised that my story has had over 9000 reads! Thank you so much to everyone who has chosen to read my rambling, it's means the world! As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers, particularly the loyal ones that review every chapter, I love you all :)**

As always, exciting news spread through Hogwarts quicker than fiendfyre. By the following morning, according to the rumours, Harry and Ron had lost their jobs and been sent to Azkaban, Draco had sprouted extra limbs after being hit with a wrongly pronounced spell and Pansy had needed to be held down and given several calming potions by Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione was trying her hardest at breakfast the next day to ignore the conversations that were going on in the Great Hall. It was difficult to block them out when it seemed it was all anyone wanted to talk about. Every time she heard her own name it caused her to look up and every time she heard Draco's name it felt as though she was being hit with a stunning spell, fresh waves of pain and heartbreak with each time she heard it. Yesterday she had tried not to think about him and had barely succeeded, today it was impossible with everyone talking about him. To make matters worse, people knew she was at the centre of the drama so took to staring at her. The more brave students actually tried to get her side of the story, the first few she kindly asked them to leave her alone, her temper gradually increasing until she threw her cereal spoon at an unlucky fifth year. After that no-one approached her, but the muttering increased.

"Hey Hermione..." A voice from behind said.

"I swear, if you mention even one word about last night I will..." Hermione growled, her teeth clenched.

"Woah, Hermione, it's me." Ginny said, sitting down on the bench next to Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny. People have been pestering me all morning about Harry and Ron turning up last night. It's driving me crazy." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Yeah, it's all anyone was talking about in the common room last night. I didn't get back from detention until late and most of the Gryffindors were still up, you should hear some of the theories!"

"Yeah, I've heard most of them this morning unfortunately. Draco's six legs, Harry, Ron and Draco fighting for my affections, Pansy's calming potion overdose..."

"Well, I know for sure that one isn't true," Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper, "she ran out of the hospital wing after they took Malfoy to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?" Hermione sat up. "Why's he in St. Mungo's? Surely he just needed some skelegrow for his broken nose? And how do you know anyway?"

"My detention. McGonagall had me helping Madam Pomfrey, I tell you, alphabetising medicinal potions is boring!"

"Ginny, not important. Draco?" Hermione prompted.

"Yeah, he went to the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey said he wasn't concussed, there was something more serious wrong with him that only the healers could figure out. So she flooed him to St Mungo's and Pansy ran out crying."

Hermione whipped her head around to scan the Slytherin table. There was no sign of Draco or Pansy. Hermione assumed that he was still at the magical hospital and that Pansy was by his bedside, where he would want her, not Hermione, to be.

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "why do you care? He's a nasty little ferret who got what he deserved. At least you'll get some time to be away from him, might help you to get over him..."

"I suppose you're right. Come on, we had best head off to class, don't want you getting another detention, do we?" Hermione and Ginny left together and went their separate ways at the stairs; Ginny went down to Potions and Hermione went up to Transfiguration.

Professor Wilkins had the seventh years writing NEWT practice papers in preparation for their upcoming exams. Hermione was thankful for this, not only was it excellent preparation and an idea of what to expect in June, it also meant that the class had to be quiet, and being quiet meant no gossiping.

Hermione read the first question (What is the incantation for transfiguring an object into a hedgehog and can you describe the process, beginning with the wand movement and ending with the resulting product?) and began to write her answer. About halfway through the paper she came to a similar question, this time it was asking to describe the reversal spell for a human who had been transfigured into ferret form. Hermione had to read the question several times to convince herself that it was not her brain playing tricks. It was a coincidental but cruel reminder of Draco. Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them, she quickly excused herself and ran from the classroom to the nearest girls' bathroom. Locked in a cubicle, Hermione let the tears fall freely, her chest heaving with her silent sobs. She couldn't even get through one lesson without thinking about him. She hated that he made her feel so weak and needy, whilst he didn't give a damn about her.

She heard the door of the bathroom open and two girls continuing a conversation that had started before their entrance.

"...true then? She's gone?"

"Yep, left last night after Draco went to St. Mungo's."

"How d'you know?"

"She wrote to me, got it this morning. Said she 'couldn't deal with the guilt over what she had done and knew she would be in trouble when they found out.' She didn't say what she had done though, just that what happened to Draco was her fault."

"Poor thing. It was hardly her fault that Malfoy dumped the mudblood for her. Everyone knows him and Pansy were meant to be, Granger just got in the way."

"Yeah, stupid Gryfindor Golden Princess or whatever it is they call her. Anyway, we had better get back before Trelawny uses her inner eye to find us!"

The two girls left, giggling. Hermione emerged from the cubicle, more confused and angry than she had entered. So Pansy wasn't with Draco nor was she at school...but then where was she? What had she done to make her feel the need to run away?

Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, until she bumped into someone. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Professor, I was just too busy thinking and not looking and..."

"Not to worry Miss Granger," McGonagall interrupted Hermione's stammering apology, "I have just come from Professor Wilkins' class, I was looking for you, actually. He told me you had excused yourself in a bit of a hurry. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, Professor, I'm fine. Just had a little too much pumpkin juice at breakfast." Hermione quickly changed the subject before she was questioned further, "did you say you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I've just received an OWL from St. Mungo's, I need to talk to you about Draco Malfoy..." The mention of his name this time finally sent Hermione over the edge. She burst into tears in the middle of the fourth floor corridor.

"Goodness, Miss Granger! Whatever is the matter? Come on, dear, lets go to my office for a cup of tea."

Moments later, Hermione found herself in the Headmistresses office, facing a concerned looking Professor McGonagall with a cup of tea in her hands. She had managed to regain control of herself and stopped crying, though dry sobs still escaped her chest occasionally.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" McGonagall spoke for the first time since entering her office.

"Honestly, Professor, I'm fine. I think it was just the pressure of the NEWTs getting to me. You know, Professor Wilkins had us doing practice papers and it just got too much." Hermione said, desperately trying to sound casual.

"Hermione Granger, do you think I was born yesterday? I've worked at this school since 1956, I know when a student is lying to me. I also know that you are one of the most ambitious students I have seen in my time here, not to mention one of the brightest. You have been in my house for seven years so I know you well enough to know that something as little as a practice NEWT paper would not reduce you to tears. May I be so bold as to say I think this is about a boy? Draco Malfoy perhaps?"

Hermione gave a small nod.

"Then you will be pleased to hear, he has written to me. He wishes for you to go and visit him. I'm sure you will have heard by now that he is in St. Mungo's."

"No." Hermione said immediately, putting her teacup down on the desk harder than intended, tea spilling over the sides. She took out her wand to clean it up and continued, " I mean, yes I know he is there, but no, I don't want to see him. I can't, Professor. I won't."

She knew he would just want to hurt her more. He probably assumed that she had asked Harry and Ron to teach him a lesson. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, wouldn't subject herself to more pain.

McGonagall sighed, "Usually the complex teenage relationships that occur at Hogwarts are of little interest to the staff, however the one between yourself and Mr Malfoy has not gone unnoticed. As you know, I saw first hand the effect it had on you after whatever fall out the two of you had. I can see you do not wish to talk about it, however I will say this. That boy cares for you deeply, and your feelings for him are undeniable. Do not try to disregard your feelings Hermione, trust me, I know that no good will come from it. As they say, you never forget your first love."

"Thank you Professor, but I don't love him, and he doesn't love me, I know _that_ for certain. Please tell Draco that I have declined his invitation. May I leave please?"

"If you wish." McGonagall gestured towards the door.

As Hermione stepped onto the stone steps, she heard the headmistress call her name.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione turned to face her. "You're wrong about Draco. He does love you." She said simply as Hermione disappeared down the moving spiral staircase.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update, writers block struck me again! Finally had some inspiration so here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think and as always, thank you for reading 3 **

A week later, neither Draco or Pansy had returned to Hogwarts. Hermione was finding it easier to get out of bed in the morning, easier to be around people and to be sociable. The pain of Draco's actions had by no means lessened though. It still hurt to think of him, to hear his name. She dreamt of him every night, always the same dream.

She and Draco were standing in the room of requirement, the set up was the same as it was on their Valentines date. Draco had just presented her with the ruby and emerald necklace. As soon as he had fastened it around her neck it had transfigured, became an acid green snake, growing and wrapping itself tightly around her, starting with her neck and eventually binding her arms and legs. Draco simply stood and laughed, a cold, harsh laugh. A wave of his wand and Pansy entered, striding straight over to Draco and wrapping her arms around him. Hermione, paralysed, could do nothing but watch them embrace until her own cries woke her up, sweating and tangled in her bed sheets.

The first night she had suffered from the nightmare, the day after hers and Draco's public break up, she had woken up with the necklace still around her neck, having forgotten she was still wearing it. She had immediately removed it and returned it to the box it had been in and put it at the bottom of her trunk, along with, reluctantly, her copy of _Hogwarts:A History_ that Draco had given her and a few other items that had reminded her of them. It didn't stop the dream though, every night she would close her eyes knowing that the same nightmare was waiting for her when she finally fell asleep.

Hermione spent as little time as possible with her peers, Ginny being the only exception. She would sit alone in classes, spend spare time in the library or walk the grounds with Ginny. At mealtimes, as she was again avoiding the Great Hall, dreading Draco's return, Minnie would bring her meals and Hermione would pick at them and move the food around her plate, her appetite still hadn't quite returned.

The weather had began to change, Spring was in the air at Hogwarts and Hermione was thankful for it. Ginny kept insisting that Hermione walk the grounds with her or sit by the lake, promising Hermione that the fresh air would do her good. The Saturday that marked two weeks since her break up with Draco was a particularly warm day for the time of year. Ginny had dragged Hermione out again, a stack of toast in her hand to make sure she at least ate something that day.

"So..." Ginny glanced at Hermione out of the corner of her eye, monitoring her reaction, "how are you? It's been two weeks Hermione, you need to talk about him, it will make you feel better."

"I'm fine, Gin, honestly. I won't let a boy get to me, Gryffindor bravery and all that." Hermione replied, attempting nonchalance.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Hermione Granger do you think I was born yesterday? I get it, really I do. It's okay to admit to people that you're hurting, that's what friends are for." She said kindly and then added, "and I suspect your 'Gryffindor bravery' is nothing more than a brave face."

Hermione gave a long sigh. "So, what Ginny? What do you expect from me? Do you want me to cry? Say that I miss him? Say that every minute of every day something reminds me of him, reminds me of what he did and said? Tell you that I've been having the same dream about him, that I can't get his voice out of my head? All I hear is 'mudblood, mudblood, mudblood'! That one word that says I'm not good enough for him and never will be! What good does it do to say it all out loud? It doesn't make it any less true..." with that Hermione crumpled on to the hard ground beneath her, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing. She felt Ginny's arm around her shoulders, silently comforting her.

For what felt like hours, the two friends sat this way. Hermione's sobs subsiding slowly until the tears were falling down her face with no sound coming from her. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice shouting Hermione's name. She quickly stood up and wiped away the last of her tears. Both girls looked toward the castle to see Dennis Creevey running across the grass so quickly that he was stumbling, tripping over his own feet.

"Her...mi...nee" he panted once he had reached them. "Professor McGonagall...she wants to see you...said it's urgent." He was now doubled over clutching his side.

"Thanks Dennis, next time you have a message for someone try not to injure yourself delivering it. Ginny? Sit with him until he's caught his breath will you?" Ginny nodded and Hermione left the pair and headed to the Headmistresses office.

McGonagall was at her desk when Hermione arrived, engrossed in a letter on her desk. Hermione cleared her throat, not wanting to startle her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, please have a seat. I have some important news for you." She gestured to the chair opposite her and folded the letter she had been reading.

"I've just received a letter from St. Mungos regarding Mr Malfoy." She began once Hermione had sat down. "He has been rather ill this last week, the healers were unable to run any testing or healing spells on him due to his mental state. He was in and out of consciousness for a few days and then was very confused when he woke up, alternating between extreme aggression and confusion. He has improved and the healers have finally been able to determine the problem."

"Determine the problem?" Hermione interrupted. "He was punched by two rather idiotic boys and banged his head, that's all."

"Actually, Miss Granger, it seems there was more to it than that. Mr Malfoy was placed under the imperious curse two weeks ago. Your friends, honourable and chivalrous as their intentions were, caused a fair bit of damage when they caused him to bang his head. The concussion and the imperious curse combined caused the lack of consciousness. When he woke he was in between two states; the effects of the curse, which was the aggressive side, and himself prior to the curse, which caused the confusion."

Hermione stared blankly at Professor McGonagall trying to absorb the new information. "But...I don't...who...how?" She stammered.

"Miss Parkinson. According to Draco, she hit him with the spell the morning of the last Hogsmeade visit, as he was leaving his dormitory. This explains why she has fled the school. Currently Harry, Ron and their team are looking for her."

Hermione couldn't speak. She imperiurised him before the last Hogsmeade visit, the morning after Valentines Day, the day Draco broke up with her. That meant...

"Professor, I have to see him! Now!" Hermione stood up, looking frantically around the room as if she expected Draco to simply appear there.

McGonagall smiled. "Ah, you have realised the extent of Miss Parkison's damage, of course..."

"Can I see him then? Can I go now?" Hermione was getting impatient.

"Absolutely, he's..." Professor McGonagall began.

Hermione wasn't listening to the Headmistress, she ran to the lit fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, throwing it clumsily into the fire and stepping in.

"Miss Granger! What are you...wait!"

McGonagall yelled at the same time as Hermione shouted, "St. Mungos!"

Just as Hermione had disappeared out of sight the door to the Headmistresses office burst open.

"Professor! Is she here? Ginny said she came to see you."

"I'm sorry, she used to floo system to travel to St Mungos before I could explain. She left in a hurry, I'm sure she'll come back equally as fast when she realised you are no longer there Mr Malfoy..."


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione exited the fireplace at St Mungo's and raced past a bewildered looking receptionist. She skidded to a stop at the lift and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for it to arrive. She squeezed through the doors before they had opened fully, earning herself some unhappy looks from an ancient and frail looking witch who was about to exit when she was forced to take a step back so that Hermione could enter.

The time that it took to reach the fourth floor of the magical hospital felt like a lifetime. Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, mumbling at the lift, willing it to move faster. She was mentally kicking herself for being so stubborn and not visiting Draco when McGonagall had told her he had wanted to see her. Not to mention not figuring out what had been wrong with Draco. The imperious curse. How could she have missed that one? Now that she knew, it was painfully obvious. The pained look Draco had given her in potions, his poor attempt at the posion antidote, leaving his wand on the table when Harry and Ron attacked him and...the conversation! Hadn't she overheard some of Pansy's friends saying that she blamed herself? For supposedly being the brightest witch of her age, Hermione was feeling pretty stupid.

The doors finally opened on to the fourth floor and Hermione practically fell out of them. She frantically turned her head left and right, desperately trying to figure out which direction would lead her to Draco. An older woman, wearing lime green healer robes stepped out of a room a little way down the corridor to the left and Hermione raced to her.

"Excuse me," she panted breathlessly, "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy, please, I need to see him."

"Malfoy...Malfoy, name doesn't ring a bell, he must be in the west wing. Wait here my love and and I'll ask one of the healers who works that section." She walked quickly down the corridor, past the lift and around a corner out of sight. Again, Hermione was left with nothing to do but wait and tap her foot on the floor.

The healer Hermione had asked for directions appeared a few minutes later, accompanied by another, younger healer whom Hermione recognised immediately.

"Oh, Lara!" She gushed. "Thank goodness you're here. I need to see Draco. It was all a misunderstanding you see, McGonagall told me, I flooed as soon as she told me, imperious curse and I-" Tears were gently falling down her face and she was trembling; her emotions finally catching up to her.

"Hermione, calm down." Lara said kindly and hugged her. Hermione reciprocated but only briefly, her mind still consumed by Draco.

"I'm sorry, I just... need to see him." She said pulling away from Lara.

"I know," Lara smiled, "he explained the whole story to me when I started my shift this morning. Insisted that I signed his release forms. He was in the same state as you the last time I saw him, could barely get the words out to get him to your common room fireplace at Hogwarts-"

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled, startling Lara. "Sorry...did you say 'common room fireplace'?"

"Yes, he went straight there after I signed his forms, presumably to find you since..." But Hermione didn't hear the end of the sentence as she had turned on her heel and headed back towards the lift. Just as the doors were closing, Lara appeared in front of the doors, panting.

"That floo is closed now Hermione! Make sure you come back through the one you came!"

Hermione nodded and waved to convey her understanding, words failing her. She was furious that she had wasted her time coming to the hospital; time that could have been spent with Draco. She closed her eyes in frustration, willing the lift to move faster once more.

Draco was pacing the floor in the Headmistress' office.

"Where is she? She should be back by now...maybe I should go-"

"No." McGonagall told him firmly. "You two will end up chasing each other between St Mungos and my office all day. And please sit down Mr Malfoy, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

A quiet chuckle came from the wall behind McGonagall. Draco stopped pacing and looked up to see the portrait of Dumbledore beaming at him.

He raised his eyebrows at it. "What, may I ask, is funny?"

"Young love, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore replied simply.

Draco had very little patience left for cryptic conversations with a painting, so shook his head and continued pacing. He was inwardly cursing Pansy Parkinson; furious did not come close to describing how he felt towards her. He made a silent oath to get his revenge if Hermione refused to take him back, maybe even if she did. His thoughts turned to their relationship. Would they still have one? He could remember standing in the Entrance Hall and saying awful things to Hermione, seeing the confusion and then pain in her eyes. Then he had called her a...he couldn't even think the word; it made him feel physically sick. Every fibre of his body had been screaming at him to stop, to put a permanent sticking charm on his lips so that he couldn't say any more, or for his arms to reach out and hold her. He simply couldn't fight the strength of the imperious curse, Pansy had cast it too well, so instead of telling Hermione he loved her, he could only speak Pansy's damaging words.

He prayed that Hermione would understand, that she would take him back and they could forget the whole horrible mess. McGonagall had told him that she had briefly explained what had happened to him and that Hermione had immediately left for the hospital, but to what end? Draco's worst fear was that she had gone to tell him that she had moved on; that she knew what happened wasn't his fault but it was too late nonetheless. It hurt to much to even consider it. She _had_ to take him back.

As he turned on his heel to pace in the other direction, the flames in the fireplace turned a bright green and a robed figure rotated into it. Draco heard a shriek and then, before he had a chance to speak, two arms, Hermione's arms, were wrapped around him, so tightly he could barely breathe. He ran his hands down her shoulders and around the back of her, not quite believing she was there, and buried his head in her wild curly hair. There would be time for explaining later, but at that moment, both Draco and Hermione simply wanted to hold, and be held.

**A/N finally, they're reunited! Trust me, I've been looking forward to it too! Hope you liked it. I think I've only got 2, maybe 3 more chapters to go before the story is finished...*sniff*! Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this one :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N This isn't a particularly long chapter, I almost combined it with the next one to make one big one but decided that as we've all (me included) waited so long for Draco and Hermione's reunion, it deserved a chapter of it's own, so here it is!**

For what felt like an eternity, Hermione held on to Draco, inhaling his scent and relishing every second of him being there. He held her back just as tightly and Hermione knew he really was back; her Draco was back. She could have quite happily stayed there forever but soon remembered that they were having this rather intimate moment in the middle of Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione looked up at the headmistress and gave her a small apologetic smile, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Professor..." she mumbled.

"Quite alright, Miss Granger." McGonagall replied kindly. "I daresay you two have some catching up to do. You are most welcome to stay here for as long as required. I have to meet with Mr Filch anyway, something about Peeves no doubt..." She shook her head in exasperation and headed out of the office, conjuring a large, squashy, red sofa with a flick of her wand before closing the door behind her.

Draco gestured wordlessly to the new piece of furniture, indicating that Hermione should sit and then joined her.

"Draco..."

"Hermione..." They both spoke at once and then smiled at each other. Hermione nodded at Draco, allowing him to speak first.

"Thanks..." He paused. "I'm not even sure where to begin, Hermione. I'm just so sorry, about everything."

Hermione tried to interrupt at this point, to tell him he had nothing to be sorry for, but he held his hand up to stop her. "Don't. Don't tell me it wasn't my fault. It was, or at least part of it. I should have seen this coming, weeks, even months ago. You see, Pansy has been pestering me all year; more than usual, I mean. It started after Father died and I didn't go to his funeral. She went, and has apparently spent a lot of time with Mother since, over the school holidays, and they've been writing to each other all year. She's been telling me for a long time about how depressed mother is and how it would make her so happy if she and I were together, since it's what my Father always wanted. Of course I've been telling her where she could stick those ideas...Anyway, after you and I started going out, Pansy became a lot more intense, knocking on my door late at night, begging to come in, constantly telling me I belong with her so that we could carry on the pureblood line. Then, when that didn't work, she wrote to my Mother and told her about us. I got one letter after that telling me how disappointing I was and how my Father would be turning in his grave at the idea of me with a...well, you can guess what she said. I didn't reply and that's the last I heard of her, until she came to visit me in St Mungo's yesterday. It seems after she wrote me that letter, she wrote one to Pansy, telling her to do anything she could to break you and I up, and to make sure I realised that Pansy was the one I should be with. Obviously we both know what happened then. Pansy came knocking on my door the morning of the Valentine's Hogsmeade trip. I was so fed up of her by this time that I opened the door to tell her to leave me alone and that's when she hit me with it; the imperius curse. She told me that I had to end things with you, to pretend it was all a bet and that I was with her. Every cell in my body was screaming in protest but l couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop saying the words that vile girl put in my mouth, couldn't scream when I saw the expression on your beautiful face..." Draco had to pause his story at that point, he was shaking with anger.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Mother was a mess at the hospital, crying and apologising, she didn't think Pansy would take her words so literally as to do something illegal and put me at risk. I told her in no uncertain terms that as long as you wanted me, I would be with you and if she wanted me in her life then she needed to accept that. She was pretty shocked but I think she'll come to terms with it, said she wants to meet you...that is...if you still want to be with me..."

Hermione simply stared at Draco. He had given her so much information to process. The things he hadn't told her about his Mother and...Pansy. Even thinking her name made Hermione feel sick.

When she didn't respond, Draco spoke again. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. I know I should have told you about Pansy and Mother and I will regret not doing so forever, trust me. I am so sorry Hermione, sorry for keeping secrets and most of all, I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to fight off Pansy's curse. I know that it's my fault, I should have been able to fight it and let you know how much I love you, because..."

Hermione cut him off at this point, finally finding her voice. "Stop. _That's_ what you're sorry for? You think it's your fault that you were under the imperius curse? Draco, you silly fool! Of course it wasn't your fault! Yes, you should have told me what was going on with your mum and Pansy but I understand why you didn't, and honestly, I don't care. A month ago, I would have been angry, but right now I am so glad that you're safe and that you still love me after everything. And _I'm_ sorry that I didn't realise something was wrong. I just accepted it, that you didn't love me and it had all been a cruel joke. I didn't even question it..." Her voice trailed off and tears formed in her eyes.

Draco took her into his arms and they lay there for a while. A silent understanding passed between them during that moment, in which they both knew that things were going to be alright, that their relationship had not been damaged beyond repair.

It was Hermione who finally broke the silence between them.

"I really am sorry that I didn't figure it out for myself you know. There were a couple of times when I was confused by the way you were acting, like in potions, when we were doing poison antidotes...you gave me this look..."

"I remember," Draco replied, "that was the first time I saw you after Pansy had me break up with you. You looked so lost, so sad. I was trying so hard to fight the curse, there was a moment when we made eye contact and I felt like I had done it, but it didn't last long." He looked pensive for a second and added, "I hope Slughorn let's me do that work again, Parkinson could have dragged my grade down to a T!" He grinned at Hermione and she couldn't help but smile back. She smiled so widely, for the fist time in weeks, it felt as though a huge weight was being lifted. It wasn't until this point that she realised just how unhappy she had been. She closed the gap between her and Draco and kissed him. He responded with such a passion Hermione had never felt before. They were both putting everything they had into the kiss: the relief, the heartbreak, the joy and the pain.

It was several minutes before the broke apart again, ready to leave the office, hand-in-hand as they should be.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Soooo, I had planned on just doing one more chapter and that would be this story finished but then started writing it and went off on a bit of a tangent (an almost M rated tangent) and so this isn't the last one! Hope you enjoy it :)**

The castle was quiet as Hermione and Draco walked through it; dinner was just being served in the Great Hall, though they had decided to eat in their common room away from prying eyes and idle gossip. They stepped through the portrait hole into a deserted common room and sat on the large sofa in front of the blazing fire. Hermione called for Minnie and the tiny elf appeared with a 'pop!'

"Mister Draco!" She squealed excitedly. "Minnie is pleased to see you, and looking so happy too!" She was practically bouncing on the balls of her bare feet.

Draco chuckled, "Thanks Minnie, it's good to see you too. Do you think you could bring some food and drinks here for Hermione and me? We're starving but don't really want to go to the feast."

The elf took a low bow, promising to return quickly with their food and disappeared.

Draco smiled fondly at the spot she had just vacated. "You know, I think you're rubbing off on me, I actually feel a little guilty asking her to bring food here for us when there's tables full in the hall..."

"And so we should feel guilty. She's probably been slaving away for hours in the kitchens. However, I really don't want to face everyone just yet and I'm starving. Maybe I could slip a couple of sickles into her apron without her noticing..." Hermione trailed off and Draco simply shook his head at her.

"You know you're absolutely mad don't you? What would a house elf spend sickles on? She never leaves Hogwarts to be able to buy something anyway. You need to accept that this is what house elves love to do. Although, having been raised in a house full of them and watching Father treat them abysmally, it's actually a nice feeling being nice to them."

This earned him an affectionate smile and a kiss from Hermione, which was unfortunately interrupted by Minnie's return with a tray full of sausages, mashed potatoes and vegetables as well as two large bottles of butterbeer.

"From Professor McGonagall," Minnie said, gesturing towards the bottles, "to celebrate Mister Malfoy's return." She bowed once more and disappeared again.

Both Draco and Hermione began eating almost immediately. Though neither of them cared to admit it, they had barely eaten in the absence of one another and were only now realising how hungry they were. For several minutes, the only words spoken between them was to express their appreciation of the food provided; which thankfully kept magically refilling until they could eat no more. Too full to move, Hermione waved her wand lazily at the plates to clear them and stack them neatly on the table in front of them.

They convinced themselves to move shortly after this, knowing that dinner would be finishing, meaning soon their fellow returning Seventh Years would be entering the common room and would no doubt bombard Draco with questions upon seeing that he had returned.

They reached the top of the stairs and paused.

"So, your place or mine?" Draco asked Hermione playfully.

"Yours." Hermione replied, curious to see what his room looked like. They headed down the right of the corridor and entered the room at the end of it; the one bearing Draco's name on the silver plaque on the door.

Draco's room had the exact same layout and features as Hermione's, the only exception being the silver and green of Slytherin house was the colour theme as opposed to Gryffindor's red and gold in Hermione's. The room was perfectly clean and tidy, though Hermione suspected this was down to Minnie and her anticipation of Draco's return.

Draco's grip on Hermione's hand tightened, distracting her from her scrutiny of his bedroom. She looked at him, concern in her eyes evident as he had turned very pale, which was difficult for him.

"Sorry," he muttered, "it's just, the last time I was here was when she..." Hermione knew the 'she' he was referring to was Pansy. Of course, the last time he had been in his room was when she cursed him.

Hermione let go of his hand and put both of her arms around him, not saying a word, but not needing to; the comfort of her arms was enough for him. He lifted her head and began to place gentle kisses on her forehead, down her nose and eventually on her lips. Hermione lost herself in the kiss, savouring each one; making up for the ones they had missed out on. She felt something hit the back of her knees and realised that Draco had led her to the edge of his bed; his intentions clear. Having no objections, Hermione quickly broke the kiss to pull his t-shirt over his head, and held her own arms up for him to return the favour. They both removed their own jeans and stepped out of them, their clothes now carelessly piled on the floor. Hermione pressed herself against his body, having missed the feel of his skin more than she had known until this moment. Draco kissed her again, deeper this time and a contented sigh escaped Hermione's lips as he moved her so that she was lying down and lay on top of her, without once breaking the kiss. Neither hesitated as they finally reacquainted themselves with the physical aspect of their relationship, both simply wanted to be as close as was possible to the other.

After, Draco held Hermione as she lay her head on his chest, her wild curls covering it. She listened to his breathing and felt his chest gently rising and falling as he was drifting off to sleep.

"Love you Granger." He said quietly, the smile in his voice audible.

She hit him playfully. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Keep calling me by my surname and I might change my mind though. Now sleep, you have a lot of catching up to do starting tomorrow"

He sighed and tightened his hold on her, it wasn't long before both fell into an entirely dreamless sleep, the first they had had in weeks.

The next morning, as suspected, breakfast was eventful. Hermione and Draco rose much earlier than usual, so they could take a seat at the table without having to walk past most of the students. This would have gone perfectly had it not been for Peeves' shouts as soon as Draco and Hermione entered their common room.

"OOOOOH!" He squealed with delight. "Draco the Delinquent is back! Still a bit loopy are we Draco? UP YOU GET, YOU LOT! COME AND SEE WHO'S HERE!"

This was followed by doors being opened and slammed behind people and footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"Draco!"

"You're back mate!"

"What happened?"

"Where've you been?"

Several voices spoke at once and it took a long time for Draco to escape from the questioning. Getting fed up, he simply grabbed Hermione by the hand and dragged her through the portrait hole towards the Great Hall.

By this time a few students were already seated and eating breakfast, thankfully they were all preoccupied with spreading jam on their toast or reading, that was, until Ginny looked up and saw the two walk in holding hands.

"YES!" Her shout made everyone else jump and locate the source, and reason, for the disturbance. Once again, all eyes were on Draco.

Hermione sat opposite the redhead and gave her a scolding look, causing Ginny to flush red with embarrassment.

"Sorry guys," she said as Draco took a seat next to Hermione, "I was just excited to see you both, together. I mean, I assumed you would get back together after Draco came to find you yesterday, it's just nice to see. Is that a smile on your face Hermione Granger? I thought I'd never see that again." She grinned and ducked as Hermione crumpled a napkin and threw it at her.

They were soon joined in the hall by all of the other students and many were sitting in their seats pointing at Draco or crowding around him welcoming him back and wanting to know what had happened to him. The crowd did not let up until the Headmistress approached and asked to speak with Draco, alone. When he returned, he looked as though he was going to be sick. He resumed his place at the table and stared into the bottom of the empty cereal bowl in front of him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, placing her hand in his.

"It's Pansy. They've found her, she was hiding in a muggle families house, whilst they were on holiday."

"And?" Hermione prompted when he didn't continue.

"She's in Azkaban."

**Thoughts on this one? Too mean or did Pansy get what she deserved? **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Well guys, this is it. The final chapter! There is a lot of mushiness and fluffiness in this, there had to be! I just want to thank each and every one of you who has read this story from the beginning, and I really hope it ends as well as you would like it to. And for those who have reviewed, from the bottom of my heart, thank you! Especially those who leave a review for every chapter, it's always nice to know that people are enjoying my writing. I dedicate this chapter to each and every reader! Please please let me know your thoughts on the final chapter, I really want the end to do justice to the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Azkaban?" Ginny was the first of their group to speak, confusion laced her tone.

"Azkaban." Draco confirmed. "McGonagall said Harry and Ron flooed into her office first thing to tell her. They caught her through the night and took her straight there. I can't believe it..."

"You can't?" Hermione questioned, finally finding her voice. "She used an unforgivable curse Draco. It's been the law for as long as the curses have been around; use one and you go to Azkaban."

"I know, it just took me by surprise. I haven't really thought about the consequences of her actions outside of what she did to us. I suppose I just thought me being back here was the end of it."

"I know I'll never be able to forgive Pansy, not for as long as I live, but Azkaban? Does anyone deserve that?" Hermione asked.

"You're forgetting its a different place now Hermione." Draco explained. "The Ministry forced the Dementors out after the war; they were too untrustworthy. It's guarded by wizards now."

"Of course it is!" Hermione exclaimed. "I forgot, I think I had become so used to associating Azkaban with those awful creatures. Well, there's not a great deal we can do about Pansy being there, she broke the law and I guess she has to face her punishment."

"You changed your tune." Ginny said, grinning.

"Well, it's not as bad now that the Dementors aren't there. And, quite frankly, I want to forget about the whole incident. Draco is back, Pansy has gone and, far more importantly, we have exams to prepare for." And with that, Hermione pulled a large textbook from her bag and began reading whilst eating her breakfast. Draco looked at her with an amused expression and busied himself with filling his own plate with eggs and bacon.

From that morning, Hermione completely immersed herself in her studies, as she always did nearing the end of the school year. NEWTs were due to begin in April and would last for four weeks, with exams taking place on most weekdays. The day after the exams finished, the Seventh Years would be leaving Hogwarts, to await their results and their futures.

True to their name, the NEWTs would be inevitably exhausting. There would be both practical and written tests in all subject areas and Hermione wanted to be absolutely and completely prepared.

Annoyingly for Draco, she also wanted him to be equally as prepared. She had drawn up a revision and homework timetable for him that spanned from the day she handed it to him until the very last of his exams. This not sufficing, she had duplicated it and used strong sticking charms to make sure that he couldn't 'lose' the copies from his trunk, dormitory wall, bathroom mirror and inside of all of his personal school textbooks.

"Hermione, please!" He begged of her after he found yet another copy stuck to the inside of his school robes. He approached the table in the Seventh Year common room where Hermione sat, surrounded by work. "Is this really necessary? You know that I'm prepared for the NEWTs, and I'll be revising day and night anyway as it's my only chance to spend any time with you at the minute! Harry was right, exam time does make you crazy."

"I am NOT-wait, 'Harry was right'? When exactly did he say I was crazy? And since when was he 'Harry' to you?" Hermione glared at Draco from over the top of her latest Ancient Runes homework that she had been proof-reading.

"Er, well, he wrote to me after Pansy was sent to Azkaban, just to let me know she had confessed so I wasn't obligated to give an official statement or anything and just gave me some friendly advice about staying on your good side when the exams came about..." he trailed off after seeing the furious expression on Hermione's face.

"My 'good side'?! Well, I'm glad you two are so friendly now. That's excellent. Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you've got a letter to owl to your new best friend that is just full of hilarious stories about crazy Hermione!"

Draco laughed, which seemed to infuriate Hermione further. "WHAT are you laughing at?!" She yelled.

"I love you, Hermione." He said simply. "You are crazy, there's no doubt about it. And even with your hair out of control, ink splatters on your nose and that manic look in your eyes, I still love you. I know how important revision and the exams are to you, and if it makes you happy I will follow your timetable to the letter." Her expression softened and he sat on the chair next to her, taking her hand.

"You'll pass these exams with 'Outstanding' across the board, Hermione. I have complete faith in you." He kissed her hand and then pulled a blank piece of parchment towards him to start his own homework, as per the instructions on his timetable.

This pattern continued throughout the weeks that led to the exams, occasionally something would send Hermione over the edge and into a stressed-fuelled rant. Usually these were aimed at Draco but there had been some Prefects and a handful of excitable First Years who had felt her wrath. Draco quickly became an expert at knowing when to calm her down in these situations and when to simply leave her alone until she came to find him with her tail between her legs and an apology.

Finally the day came that marked the beginning of the NEWTs. Hermione woke as soon as the dawn broke, having not been asleep for long at all. She grabbed the notes that were scattered across her bed and those that had fallen to the floor, quickly shuffling them into the correct order and placing them on her bedside table. After hurrying into the shower and dressing, Hermione picked up the notes and her school bag and headed out into the grounds.

Spring had truly arrived at Hogwarts and the weather was warm despite the early hour. Hermione sat on the grass beneath the large oak tree that was next to the lake. This was her favourite place to read, or revise at this time of year. It always evoked a feeling of tranquility for Hermione, perhaps it was the sound of the lapping water every time the Giant Squid or maybe it was simply the feeling of the Spring sun beating down on her neck. Whatever the reason, Hermione was feeling as relaxed as was possible, for her, when she entered the Great Hall at breakfast time.

She sat down in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and buttered some toast, but did not eat it; her nerves were beginning to peak again.

"Hermione, are you alright? You've gone a little...green." Ginny asked her.

"Just nervous. It's really hitting me now that this is it. Four weeks of NEWTs and that's my time at Hogwarts finished...providing I actually pass."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Brightest witch of your age et cetera, et cetera. You'll be fine and you know it. You've been preparing for these exams since you were in First Year." Ginny smiled kindly and pushed Hermione's plate towards her, trying to get her to eat something.

After managing a slice of toast, Hermione left the Hall with the rest of the students and waited with her fellow Seventh Years whilst the staff rearranged the furniture in the Hall. As in previous years, the four long house tables had been replaced with individual desks and chairs. Each desk had parchment, ink and a quill bewitched with the usual anti-cheating charms on it. Hermione took a seat and awaited her instructions from Professor Slughorn, who stood at the front of the desks.

"You have two hours, indicated by the timer." He pointed at a large egg timer to his left. "You must answer all questions in as much detail as possible. Should you need more parchment, simply raise your hands. No talking. Your time begins now. Good luck!" He flicked his wand once and the exam papers flew to each student, and a second time to turn the egg timer, sand starting to slowly trickle to the bottom. Hermione picked up her quill, turned over the paper and read the first question:

'Name the ingredients of Polyjuice Potion in the order of their use in making it.' Her mind filling with memories of sitting behind a cauldron on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione began writing immediately.

Four gruelling and utterly exhausting weeks later, the NEWTs were coming to an end. Hermione and Draco were waiting outside the door of the dungeons for their last exam to begin. They had started with a potions written exam and would be finishing with a practical test. It was the last of all the NEWTs.

Hermione let her mind drift over the last four weeks. They had sat for two, sometimes three, hours at a time in the Great Hall for each written exam. Some of the subjects, such as Ancient Runes, had more than one written part to the NEWT. Hermione had found those particularly tiring, she could almost feel her brain aching after being given entire essays to translate into and from Runes.

The practical parts had been no less difficult, human transfiguration had made several appearances throughout the weeks and they had even been asked to produce corporeal patronuses in their Defence Against the Dark Arts practical.

Draco was feeling confident about all of the exams he had taken, unlike Hermione. Confidence was not something that came naturally to her, not like it did with Draco. She had gotten so upset when reading through her Astronomy notes after the written paper and thinking she had gotten a question wrong that Draco had to take her to Madam Pomfrey and force her to drink a calming potion.

She had made it through the four weeks though, and was about to begin the last of the exams. It turned out to be one that she felt extremely comfortable with, however. Making Amortentia was something Hermione knew she could do. Sure enough, at the end of the three hours, she could smell freshly cut grass, new parchment, spearmint and an unknown yet completely familiar smell, one she knew made her think of home but could not give a name to. She looked over at Draco who's lazy smile and dreamy expression suggested that he too had succeeded in making the potion.

When Professor Slughorn had granted them permission to leave and they had exited the dungeon, Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We did it!" He said squeezing her. "We really did it Hermione, that's it! I can't believe we leave Hogwarts tomorrow."

Hermione responded by kissing him and taking his hand as they headed to the Great Hall.

A surprise greeted them as they reached the Entrance Hall. All of the Seventh Years were standing outside of the Great Hall, to which the doors were closed.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked Neville, who was standing closest to them.

"Not sure, Hagrid came out a minute ago and said 'yer all to wait 'ere a moment'" replied Neville in an excellent impression of Hagrid, making Hermione and others around him laugh.

Draco was about to knock on the doors and demand to know what was going on when they swung open revealing a colourfully decorated dining hall. The four banners showing each of the houses were hanging above each table, accompanied by a new banner behind the staff table which read 'Congratulations Seventh Years!' A beautiful feast had been laid out, complete with butterbeer and 'congratulations' cakes on each long table.

Once they had all sat down, all choosing to sit at one table rather than at each house table, McGonagall spoke. "The younger years are eating in their common rooms, so we would like to welcome you, Seventh Years, to your end of year feast. You have been through more than any other final year students in this school have. Many, if not all, of you fought in the war and played a large part in the eventual defeat of Voldemort. To then return to the place where friends and family were lost is admirable and shows bravery beyond words. Myself and the staff are incredibly proud of each and every one of you and so this is our way of saying thank you, and well done. I'll leave you with the words of a wise man: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" This was met with huge applause and laughter, followed by the sounds of everyone tucking into the delicious feast they had been presented with.

Halfway through dinner, Draco excused himself, promising to return shortly when Hermione looked at him quizzically. She was mid-conversation with Dean when he returned.

"Sorry, Dean, can I interrupt for a moment, need to ask Hermione something."

Dean nodded and Hermione turned to face Draco, he was holding a small square blue box. Hermione looked at it sceptically.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing!" Draco said quickly, noticing the look upon Hermione's face. She visibly relaxed.

"I do want to give you a gift though, sort of a leaving-Hogwarts present." He handed her the box and she lifted the lid. Inside was a small silver key.

"It's a key to my flat. I want you to come and live with me Hermione. Tomorrow when we get off the Hogwarts Express, I don't want to apparate back to an empty flat, and I don't want to spend my nights without you. I've gotten so used to spending all of my time with you, I don't want to go back to living on my own. What do you think?"

"Wow." Hermione stared at Draco. "Wow. I just-I don't know what to say. What will my Mum and Dad say when I tell them?"

"'When you tell them'? Does that mean you'll move in?" Draco said, excitedly.

"Yes, I'll move in. On one condition..."

"What's that?" Draco asked tentatively.

"I want a television." Hermione grinned at him and Draco nodded furiously before throwing both of his arms around her. If someone had told him in September that he would be ending his final year at Hogwarts having been inperiurised, made friends with Harry Potter and set to move in with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, he would have thought they needed to be sent to St Mungo's. He couldn't have been happier with how the year turned out.

The scarlet steam train pulled in at King's Cross Station the following afternoon. The platform was quieter than Hermione had ever seen it. Some friends and family were there ready to greet people but mostly the now ex-Hogwars students would be making their own way from there. After collecting their trunks, Crookshanks in his basket and Draco's owl, Hermione and Draco stepped onto the platform, where he took her hand and apparated them both home. Draco had insisted Hermione take her trunk and cat straight there before heading to her parents house so that she could see her new home. They landed on a doorstep facing a bottle-green door bearing the number twelve.

"Why don't you try out your new key?" Draco suggested.

Hermione took the key out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door, her door. As she stepped into the large living room, she inhaled and smelt the final scent that had been coming from her Amortentia potion. It had been Draco's flat, she had smelt her home before she had even known it was hers. Smiling broadly, she knew then that she had made a good decision.

Moving here was right, and Draco was most definitely right.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N so...I decided to write an epilogue due to popular demand! Hope you like it. **

**Christmas Day, 2010**

"Draco! Theo! Come on, we're going to be late!" Hermione shouted from her position at the bottom of the staircase.

"We're coming, calm down!" Four year old Theo retorted, his voice laced with the attitude of a teenager.

Draco appeared at the top of the stairs, looking as handsome as always in jeans and a plain black shirt. He grinned at Hermione and winked, Hermione understanding his intentions. As she expected, Draco disappeared to the left of the upstairs landing and appeared mere moments later, a pair of kicking legs dangling over the front of his shoulders and protests coming from behind his back.

"Put me down! I was coming! I know how to walk down the stairs you know, Dad."

Draco chuckled, "I know you do, but I also know you weren't coming at all, you were far too busy entertaining yourself with your presents. Curse Santa for getting you that toy Firebolt."

The pair had now reached the bottom of the stairs and Draco planted a kiss on Hermione before putting their son down on the floor at her feet. Theo was exactly like his father, pale skin and platinum blonde straight hair. The only part of him that bore any resemblance to Hermione were his eyes, chocolate brown as opposed to silver-grey like Draco's.

"Can you two stop kissing please? We're going to be late you know." Theo rolled his eyes whilst his parents laughed.

Hermione ruffled his hair fondly.

"You're absolutely right. Lets get going, Molly will have a fit if we keep her waiting any longer. Grab the floo powder please love."

Draco did as requested but as Hermione held her hand out for the pot of green powder, he pulled it away.

"Are you sure?" He asked her sceptically. "Is it definitely safe?"

"Draco, we've discussed this. It's fine, the Healer said it was fine, the books said it was fine, trust them even if you don't believe me."

"I do believe you, I'm just checking. I just want you both to be safe."

Hermione smiled at him. "I know, you're always worrying about me and it's one of the many reasons I married you. This is perfectly safe, honestly. For both of us." She looked down at her large stomach and rubbed it lovingly. With a matter of weeks left before the arrival of their second child, Draco's protective instincts had gone into overdrive.

Getting impatient, Theo grabbed one of both Hermione and Draco's hands and pulled them closer to the large fireplace. Taking the hint that his son was eager to leave, Draco grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the flames, which immediately turned a vivid shade of green. The family stepped into the cool fire and said 'The Burrow!' in unison. They felt a familiar squashing sensation momentarily and then took a step forward into the kitchen of The Burrow.

The house had not changed in the many years Hermione had been visiting it. In the kitchen, there was still the usual pile of shoes by the door, the long wooden table and chairs took up most of the floor space and the usual array of housework and cooking books filled the shelves that were haphazardly placed around the room. The smells that filled the kitchen were as delicious as ever. Hermione took a deep breath in, taking in the scent of roasted meat and vegetables, gravy and freshly baked mince pies. Various kitchen utensils were stirring, chopping and peeling by magic on the counter tops and the Weasley family matriarch could be seen in front of the stove, flicking her wand in different directions without looking up from the boiling pots and pans below her.

"Aunty Hermione!" A voice squealed from the doorway to the right that led to the garden. A small dark haired boy appeared there, a toy cauldron filled with dirt swinging by his side.

"Hi Albus. Merry Christmas, did you get some good presents?"

"Brilliant! Nana and Grandad Weasley got me this!" He held up the toy cauldron. "I'm making Polyjuice potion like you, Dad and Uncle Ron did. When Teddy gets here I'm going to put his toenails in so I can be him and go to Hogwarts." He grinned widely at Hermione, thrilled with his plan. "Come on Theo, you can help me. James is outside too." The pair , well wrapped up in hats, scarves and gloves knitted by Molly, ran off through the door and into the garden, leaving a trail of mud behind them.

Molly waved her wand at the dirt and it disappeared. She greeted Hermione and Draco with a tight hug.

"Gracious, Hermione. Are you sure that baby wasn't due a month ago, you seem to have doubled in size since the last time I saw you."

Hermione sighed. "You're telling me, I feel much bigger than I did with Theo. I just hope she isn't two weeks late like her brother."

"She'll come when she's ready. Having nine children taught me that much! Any names in mind yet?"

"Actually, yes." Draco glanced at Hermione, silently asking permission to reveal the name they had agreed of for their daughter. She nodded. "We're calling her Aemelia, she's named after a Shakespeare character like her Mum." He placed his hand around Hermione's waist.

"Aemelia Malfoy." Molly tested the name. "It's perfect. Now, sorry to be unsociable, my dears, but I really must get on with the dinner otherwise we won't be eating until next Christmas. Everyone is through there." She gestured to the door on the left of the room.

Hermione and Draco left Molly to finish the dinner, after she refused their help, and entered the living room to find it full.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the floor with two year old Luna who was playing with a 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' fake wand, the red-haired toddler giggling every time it turned into a chicken.

Ron and Lara were cuddled on the sofa, sleep deprivation evident on their faces. Lara had given birth to twins one month previously. She was holding a sleeping baby Celia and Ron was feeding baby Leon. The couple half-heartedly waved at Hermione and Draco but looked too exhausted to speak.

Andromeda and Teddy and the other Weasley's arrived in time: Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Dominique and Louis. George and Angeline with Fred and Roxanne. Percy and his wife, Audrey, with their two girls, Molly and Lucy. Charlie was a surprise addition to their group, he had told his parents that he would be working in China with a new breed of dragon over Christmas but had managed to her the time off, causing Mrs Weasley to sob uncontrollably whilst carving the turkey.

Dinner was the usual extravagant feast, Mr Weasley had set up a marquee in the garden, bewitched to keep heat in despite it being the middle of winter. Mrs Weasley had made far too much food despite there being twenty six guests around the tables, she scolded Mr Weasley every time he reminded her of this.

Each person ate and drank until they were fit to burst and then ate some more under the stern glare of Molly Weasley. After dinner, the adults, other than Hermione, enjoyed glasses of firewhiskey and they exchanged gifts. Each and every guest received an obligatory knitted jumper bearing their initials, and immediately put them on. Everyone was in agreement that Celia and Leon looked best in their tiny jumpers. In keeping with more traditions, eggnog and mince pies were enjoyed accompanied by the old songs by Celestina Warbeck, Ron and Lara had bought Molly the albums several years previously, much to the Fleur's disappointment.

Hermione and Draco decided it was time to leave when Theo had crawled into his Dad's lap and almost fallen asleep. They said their goodbyes and flooed back to their own home.

After putting an exhausted Theo to bed, Hermione and Draco collapsed on to their sofa together, curling up to watch 'Gremlins' together. Draco smiled at her choice of film.

"Remember the first Christmas after the war? We watched this film at your Mum and Dads house."

"Of course I remember, that was the night we first kissed. It feels like just yesterday." She sighed happily and rest her head on his shoulder, he responded by placing his hand on her stomach, feeling his daughter moving beneath it.

"Best Christmas ever." He said simply, kissing his wife with as much love as the first time, twelve years ago.


End file.
